Hylon
by BoredMomma
Summary: Derek finds himself curious about a new scent hitting the town of Beacon Hills. Marley is an unusual single mother starting a new life only to find it tangled with Dereks. Rated T/MA for language, scenes and future sexual situations. Derek H./OC. I dont own shit but Marley and the Hylons.
1. Chapter 1

Revelations

The scent hit him like a punch to the gut. Lavender with an undercurrent of newly turned earth. The moon sat high in the clouds pale and pregnant with silence. The hushed murmurs of the pack plaguing his ears he lifted his face to the night sky, nostrils flaring the scent came and went with the wind. Closing his eyes briefly to the flashing flames from the fire Derek rolled his shoulders, a clawed hand roughly massaging away the stiffness in his left shoulder.

Attention returning to his gathered "family" a smirk lit across his lips. Settling for an uncomfortable grin his gaze flitted over each member in attendance. The newest members jabbing each other restlessly in whatever vulnerable area they could find made him smile. New beginnings were bittersweet and he knew that. Never to last long. He settled himself across from Scott and Allison he watched with bitter resentment at the subtle stares between the teens. Scott leaning in but more around Allison, his hand resting on her thigh and the way he would sneakily steal chances to inhale her scent. Memorizing it.

Derek moved his gaze to Stiles and Lydia. A genuine smile peaked at the edges of his chiseled mouth. That boy was relentless. He watched the teen slide barely inches closer to the girl, trying with witty and smart assed remarks to maintain her attention. He knew how hard that was, keeping the attention of a newly. Even during his observations of his pack the scent continued to assail his sense, turning them on edge and thrumming through him like the thrill of the first hunt.

A tentative peace had settled over his pack and the residents of Beacon Hills. His member quota met and secured Derek still found himself unsettled if not completely on edge. Hard to rest with the Argents sniffing around his feet like dogs. For three weeks he kept the newest residents of his pack in line, forbidding the turning of anyone else and condemning baseless attacks on the local humans. He glanced back to Allison, a frown flitting across his face before he quickly masked it with his well known stoicism.

A hunter in training, female none the less the girl played the system like a well tuned instrument. Gaining her knowledge in everything from hand to hand combat to basic explosives she was quickly becoming the most formidable human opponent Derek had ever drifted across. Yet she played her father so well, keeping up her trysts with Scott in secrecy. Derek had agreed with Erica and Boyd that maintaining their tentative friendship with Scott was key in the packs survival. New, unidentified Hunters streamed into the forests of Beacon Hills with a vengeance. Something was building and gaining strength fast.

He considered a pre-emptive strike against the Argents. Contimplating everything from the forced turn of Allison to the sequential elimination of everyone close to the lead Hunter. Choices, choices, choices he mused with a smirk. In one of Stiles offhanded quips the boy mentioned should Allison ever be turned, regardless of the situation, she would become one of the most dangerous female Omegas to be created to date.

That alone was enough to consider her for potential future addition to the pack. Was it worth it though? Raking enlarged and vicously sharpened nails across the day old stubble on his chin the scent slammed into him again, scattering any thoughts of war and settling in the pit of his stomach like a lead weight.

Agitated he rose to his feet, ignoring the curious stares from juvenile members at his sudden shift in demeanor. Eyes shining with malicious ruby lights he hastily beat a path through the back door of his newly acquired cabin. Sporting a simple one bedroom layout it was his newest addition to growing assets attained from the insurance pay-outs from his uncles sudden passing. His unsettled agitation growing by the second he grabbed his keys from the counter leaving tell tale gouges in the marbled top.

Winding a path through the boxes litering his living room he awkwardly grappled with the door knob. Damnit why didn't he have handles installed instead of knobs? Anger at being assailed with the unknown engulfed him, just what in the fuck was he smelling? He stopped a moment before reaching his car door, lifting his shifted face to the wind and inhaling. It was there again, briefly disappearing before rushing back to his flared nostrils. He had tracked everything in his life from injured humans to the stench of rotting corpses. This was nothing like what he was experiencing now and it left him with the unsettling sense of forboding as he pulled out of his gravel drive, gunning the sports car in drive and blitzing down the road.

A New Beginning

"I'm getting the last boxes, can you start taking pictures Mom?" her booted feet tripped up on the new stone walkway leading from her front door to the SUV parked in the drive.

"Yeah honey I got this hurry up and finish!" Her mother's voice echoed out from the sprawling ranch style home. Giddy she cradled the last two boxes against her chest, barely escaping dropping her cargo as she slammed the trunk door closed. The sounds of tiny laughter filtered out into the chilly night air, filling her heart with a sense of home for the first time in her life.

Marley Brock had been anything but stable in the past. Moving from apartment to apartment she toted her three kids along with her. Still babies themselves she had struggled with single parenthood, especially to her disabled son. Evan having been diagnosed with spots of brain death and autism she had centered her life around his care.

He was eight now and a testament to all his mother's hard work. Told he would never walk let alone run and laugh like other children his age he had blown away his specialist at every turn. Now being able to be removed from integrated classrooms to standard settings he was flourishing with minimum setbacks. Caught up in her absent musings , she clumsily tripped on the same walkway. Both boxes went flying into the snow littered front yard, scattering pictures and mementos in disarray.

Scrambling to save her children's baby books from the soggy earth she barely noticed the black sedan blaze a path through her street, break lights blaring and its speed greatly decreasing it slowed to a stop just from sight around the corner.

She glanced up, dismissing it as another deranged teen she returned her attention to repacking the boxes.

"Mar seriously they're driving me nuts!" Her mother Kat's voice beat a shrill path through her ears and straight into headache land. Heaving a sigh she struggled with her load again, balancing it on one knee as she settled in and made a slow trek to her door. Hands shot out from the doorway to catch one of the rogue boxes as it started to fall causing Marley to grappled for it. Her footing compromised she landed with a resounding thud on the concrete stoop. Dazed but still smiling she stared up at her mother's face above her, the same cock eyed grin plastered over her aging mouth Kat stuck out her tongue at her daughter.

"You have got to be the most clumsy shit I have ever seen!" Kat reached down grasping Marley by the elbow and struggled to lift her oldest baby from the wet cement.

"Who the hell is that?" Kat's attention had been drawn to the slow moving black sedan drifting lazily past their new home. Bracing her awkward position with one hand Marley turned to stare in the direction her mother was glaring. The same sedan from minutes before was inching its way past her house but the darkly tinted windows did nothing to reveal its occupants.

"Fuck if I know Ma, probably lost or something." Marley brushed the sleet and dirt from her rear end, shivering as her eyes continued to follow the disappearing vehicle.

"Well if the asshole comes back I'm callin' the cops." Kat absently brushed snow from her daughters shoulders and back length raven hair.

"You know you should start dating, we're in a new place and a different situation you know you could get laid and save us the depressive slump you've been in?" Marley's mouth fell open in astonishment Chocolate eyes flashing with amusement she stepped past her mother into the house, pausing to pat her on the shoulder.

"Yeah and you could stop aging at an advanced rate and save me the nursing home bill for a few more years!"

"Who said anything about a nursing home brat your changing my diapers!"

Their bantering became muffled then silence as Kat closed the door. Derek sat on the trunk of his car just around the bend from the house, confusion furrowing his brow and hands clasped tightly together. Just what in the fuck was that all about? He licked his lips, now tasting the scent as well as it assailing his nose. So that's where it was coming from, her? He brushed the falling snow flakes from his face trying in vain to concentrate his acute hearing on the sounds echoing from the house. He growled low in his throat, rolling his eyes when all that met his ears was the sounds of kids running through the house and adults laughing it up. He managed to catch snipets of conversation as he sat, snow building up on his broad shoulders and hair. He managed to make out the kids names Evan, Ethan and Elizabeth. Pretty ordinary to him he also caught what he hoped was the woman's last name being hollered at her as she was rudely requested to get her son's shoe out of the dishwasher.

Marley Brock. At least he had a name to go with the aggravating scent. It had receeded since they closed their door leaving Derek with nothing but a strong memory to go on. It definitely wasn't a werewolf from around the area, hell if he didn't create them he was closely related to them all. To beat it all it didn't even have the usual musky signature of a shifter at all, just that undercurrent of earth to it and that left the Alpha completely baffled.

Sliding from the lid of his trunk Derek briefly fought to keep his footing on the quickly freezing pavement. That was it, he was pissed, not only did this bitch make him curious but he almost fell on his ass. Slamming his car door shut with force he started the engine and struck off into the quickly approaching snow storm.

Marley Brock.

He would find out every piece of dirt on this chick if it was the last thing he did. He knew were to start to as he picked up his cell phone from the center console.

"Stilleesss…" his usually deep voice cracked and that just pissed him off more "No you fucking idiot I'm not in the house, do me a favor and call your pops tell him you need a favor."

Barely controlled irritation whitened Dereks knuckles as he gripped his phone.

"No dip shit I don't need help getting rid of a body I need him to do a background run on a Marley Brock, lives at 28 Deers Run Road…"

"Yes I know that's my street Stiles just do as I ask." Stiles muttered off one of his typical sarcastic replies and quickly hung up the phone. Throwing his cell across the car's cabin when he heard the dead tone Derek growled outright. Pissed at Stiles and pissed at his sudden consuming curiousity about Marley he skidded his car to a halt just before his driveway.

Glancing into his rear view he took note of exactly how close the bitch lived to him. Maybe two or three hundred feet, drive way to drive way. Oh this was going to be a piece of cake.

Road Block

Her muscles protested at movement. Groaning Marley rolled to her side bracing one hand against her wrought iron head board and the other trembling against her eyes she sought to shut out her nightmare. Smoke, god the smell lingered on her clothes and in her nose. Bitter and accompanied by the sickly sweet scent of blood it was all she could do not to vomit in her mouth.

They had been in their new home for a little over two weeks. Those two weeks had been the busiest she had ever had. Registering her three kids for school, enrolling them in daycare, getting their physicals, registering with the local tax office and submitting her background check to the homeowners association had drained her. She still wasn't done yet that was the bad thing. Tossing her hair up into a messy bun she leaned back against her hands, legs dangling off the side of the tall bed. Grocery shopping, doctors appointment, and oil change. She mentally checked off her to-do list, tilting her head back with a depressed sigh.

The damn dream had been tormenting her for the last five nights. Stealing precious sleep from her schedule and leaving her feeling terrified and physically drained. It always started with hearing someone's heart beat. Not the usual thump-thump but the racing melody beating vicously against the persons chest. It was then she could smell the blood and feel metal cutting into her wrists.

She dragged herself into an upright position, rubbing her left wrist absently, that was always the one that hurt the most. She continued to let her mind run over the nightmare. The beautiful but older house being licked by towering flames. Screams echoing into the winter sky, hands burst from the basement windows. The skin was bubbling and falling from their fingers, small and large alike. It was akin to watching an ice cube melt, but the horror of watching bone begin to protrude from the holes while they still wriggled in agony was what stuck in Marley's tortured mind.

She knew in her heart that the majority of the screams were children. Small ones at that. They set apart from the deeper voices of the adults, high pitched and keening they begged for help Marley knew would never come. She remembered feeling the intense hatred and rage then overwhelming guilt. It had been plaguing her, assaulting her throughout her days as if it was her own children doomed to die. The vision of thick wrists straining and breaking their metallic bonds was something that was relatively new. It had started a few days into the horrible experience. She could always remember watching the blood stream down muscled forearms, smell its acrid scent.

Closing her eyes against the phantom screams still resounding in her head she rubbed her weary eyes and rubbed her wrist again. Fuck it was hurting more than usual. It didn't register in her mind until she felt the cold drip on her bare thigh. Her attention slammed to the forefront as her eyes took in her body's state. Singe marks licked at the edge of her shorts, smearing a bleak path across her thighs and disappearing underneath her Ramones t-shirt.

A weak whimper forced its way up her throat as she gingerly touched her left wrist again, holding up her hand with its blood coated fingertips just infront of her nose. Tears streaked down her cheeks as she fell from her bed, fighting desperately to gain her footing she scooted on her rear end into her bathroom a scant few feet away. Her index finger nail broke back painfully into the quick while she pulled herself up and grabbed the towel from its rack.

"Shit, shit , shit, shit oh fuck, shit!" She bitterly spat out the words as she applied pressure to her wrist. The blood seeped through the thick cotton forcing her to double over the fabric. Leaning her lower body against the counter she flipped on the faucet vaguely noticing the scalding temperature of the liquid as it streamed over her bloodied wrist. It turned the water a sharp , bright red in contrast with the brilliant white of the porcelain sink.

Squinting her eyes to clear the tears from her vision she turned her wrist this way and that, the water making slow work of clearing away the blood. Its sharp scent tickled her nose putting her on the verge of turning up her stomach. Swallowing the bile she leaned closer towards the sink, absently blowing strands of hair that fell into her eyes.

It was a crude, jagged tear that circled her entire wrist. Seperating the skin from bone she could see the vivid white peaking through the blood and tissue.

Just Fuck.

Her mind whirled with possibilities as to the cause of her injury. Turning off the water she wrapped her wrist in the same bloody towel, stopping to flick off the light she left bloody fingerprints all over her wall. Rolling her eyes then wincing at the sudden onset of stinging pain it was all she could do not to pass out.

Reaching her bedside her eyes took in the previously unnoticed scene. Her usually white cotton sheets were streaked with black soot, everything from her pillowcases to comforter. The bright red blood stood out in terrifying contrast as it was smeared in foot long sections on her pillows and mattress. Dazed and astonished she simply stood there dumbfounded. There was nothing that she could see that would have ravaged her wrist the way it was, nothing she could have gotten caught on in her sleep that could have produced that much damage.

Not to mention the soot smeared for miles. Marley spun around, examining her curtains, carpet and the room in general. Her dripping wrist forgotten she sought out any sign of smoke or fire damage. Nothing was there, the green light flashing from the smoke detector on her ceiling confirmed her belief that wherever it had come from, it wasn't in this room or this house.

Banging her sore forearm against her bed post she was jerked back to the present concern of her profusely bleeding appendage. Cursing thickly at the scattered crimson stains on her precious golden carpet she held up her wrist to her chest, cradling it and the soaked towel she made a hasty path out of her room and into the hallway.

Bouncing clumsily against the wall she rounded the corner into the kitchen, her mother Kat looked up briefly before dropping her spatula to the ground.

"What the fuck happened?" Kat scurried around the kitchen island, stubbing her bare foot on the corner. Letting out a string of explicit unbecoming language she jerked Marley onto the wooden barstool. Beating a path back to the kitchen sink Kat grabbed a roll of paper towels. Unraveling it as she lit back to her daughter, she dropped the cigarette from her mouth onto the stone kitchen flooring.

"Mom your ashing all over the fucking kitchen." Marleys quiet words rang loudly through the eerily quiet room.

"Mar your bleeding all over the place and your worried about my smokes?" Kat harsh words bit into Marley's diminishing awareness. The room seemed to tilt this way and that, settling at an awkward sideways view. Her body slumped sideways tilting the barstool at a dangerous position before it dumped her pale form into the kitchen floor.

"Mar? Marley Ann baby open your eyes!" Kat fell to the floor beside her daughter, gripping roughly at the torn skin trying to stop the pouring of blood. Marley tried in vain to open her eyes, catching a brief glimpse of the ceiling and her mothers tear streaked face before her world went black.

An Unsettling Run-In

Derek rubbed the side of his head as the shrill bleating of sirens assaulted his sensitive hearing. He loved the acute hearing when he needed it but cursed it in his day to day activities. Everything had become ten times more sensitive since becoming the Alpha.

Turning his attention from the snot nosed child across from him he stared at the glass doors as they whooshed open. Four paramedics rushed in, yelling out vitals and information of their latest save. The smell of blood rushed his senses as it dripped from the side of the gurney onto the speckled laminate flooring.

Covering his nose discreetly with his hand he wrinkled his brow at the scene unfolding before him. The body stretched out haphazardly on the gurney was a striking pale shade of grey. The paramedics obscured his view of the patients upper body but by the painted purple toe nails he assumed the person was female.

Shaking his head at Beacon Hills latest accident victim he had little time to let what he was hearing catch up to the smell that rushed him like a linebacker. It was back. Lavender and earth swam around his head in a dizzy haze, making him squeeze his eyes shut before slamming them open when his mind processed the sounds in the emergency room.

Marley Brock. Female. 28 years old. Severe laceration to the left wrist. Significant blood loss. Weak vitals.

He jerked upright in his chair, his magazine falling unceremoniously to the floor. Eyes momentarily flashing red he closed them briefly, regaining the control her scent stole from him he slowly stood. Quietly making his way to stand just beyond the nurses station he peered into the open curtained room the woman was taken into.

A rush of nurses and doctors surrounded the gurney obstructing his view of Marley. Her small body was being jerked this way and that, still laying limply, she obviously was becoming unresponsive. He caught the streak of an older woman rush past him, skidding to a halt at the window of the nurses station.

"Marley Brock, my daughter came in by ambulance what room?" The woman's rough voice bit out the demand, the keys in her hand shaking violently against the counter top.

A middle aged nurse quickly came out from around the window, gently taking the woman by the arms, she led her to a nearby chair and forced her down.

"Please…my baby please.." her speech was choked up by a sob "where is she , is she okay?" Derek watched the pulse beat in Kat's throat, momentarily mesmerized by its rabbit speed thump against her skin.

"They have her just across the hall, over there." The nurse pointed in the direction of all the activity. "You can't go in there you'll just get in the way hun," Kat held her breath, her neck and cheeks turning pink with frustration. "You can watch from right here and I promise you as soon as shes stable we will take you right in."

"Yes, thank you uhm…" Kat looked to the nurse's badge dangling between them "Rose, yes thank you." Her hand nervously grasped at the back of her head, the color slowly receeding as she calmed herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Ive been writing fanfic for a long time now but finally got the nerve to publish one. Any reviews would be great and Im still working on this story daily. Will be posting second chapter tonight/tomorrow at latest. I really need feedback to keep this one going.

A little backstory on the Hylon breed.

I did a little (a WHOLE HELL OF A LOT) digging around and found a very rare story of there being a female line of Alphas. They are stronger, faster, and more dangerous than Hale wolves. The thing about them from what I read is that they only produce females with alpha like powers and are rumored to only inhabit Europe.

So I dabbled a little with the idea if one of those females comes across Hale Pack and what might happen if Derek gets hit upside the head with someone more powerful than him. So like I said it's a work in progress and will eventually get into Derek/OC love story where the gentle side of Derek comes out like I wish theyd do in Teen Wolf. So much potential wasted on being a dick. Anyways Ill post updates regularly and hope to hear from you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Okay guys sorry it took so long to post the next installment of "Hylon". Im in the Ohio Valley and if anyone was watching the news we got hit with some pretty bad storms back to back so needless to say Ive been without power for awhile. So Ive spent two days working on this cause anyone knows when the writing bug hits you it takes out a chunk lol. I also wanted to address a couple of things from my previous crappy explanation of the story line.

Okay I wasn't really clear on were my storyline came from. The legend of the Hylons (I changed the name a bit) is in no way linked to "Teen Wolf". Let alone the original "Wolf man" legend. Its kind of something else entirely. I was trying to convey them in comparison to the werewolves in Teen Wolf. Being a bit more specific Hylons would be like the most ancient and possibly the original species.

Im going to go more into it in later chapters and introduce the hierarchy of the species. To give a better description heres what you can imagine a Hylon wolf looking like. Anyone seen American Werewolf in Paris? Okay take those wolves looks and that's pretty much a Hylon. The only things to change is that they are over seven feet in height, have a more traditional look of a real wolf except their obvious differences.

They aren't all slobbery and scary looking and can convey their emotions plainly on their faces. They do not hunt humans or have a want to, they embrace more their animal than they do in Teen Wolf. Which in all honesty I think hurts the series as a whole.

According to the background research I did the "royal" line if you will (or alphas as there are only two born per ruling sect) also has some "elemental" magic capabilities such as control over fire and some telekinesis. They also have an ability to mask their scents for protection, this more an unconscious thing in the young ones as a way to protect their lives before theyre mature enough to take care of themselves.

Secondly their colors vary from blacks to light browns but never white as my Marley is going to be. Like I said before the females are far more powerful and larger body size than the males and certainly bigger than Derek's alpha form. The last thing is that , while in Teen Wolf they have their powers from the beginning, Hylons do not have the ability to shift or use their gifts till their early twenties to early thirties. Roughly giving the being a chance to come to complete maturity so as to have a better chance of survival.

I also wanted to address a few of your guy's PMs about Marley and her childrens ages. I was unclear as to Derek's actual age but I am placing Marley at 25 and a year younger than Derek which would be 26. Also my story takes place quite a ways from S2 and the Hale Pack has reached a tentative truce with the hunters and there hasn't been any upsets in Beacon Hills for quite awhile.

Having the situation that way makes it a bit easier to portray Marley and her childrens lives. I also decided to leave out the Kanima issue. Honestly it bores me to no end and while I applaud Teen Wolf producers and writers for expanding the shifter realm a bit I just cant really find a spot for Jackson and all his arrogant self serving shit in my story lol (I don't like Jackson can you tell?) So anyways with all that crap said heres the next chapter I hope you guys like it and please REVIEW AND COMMENT! Any ideas or constructive criticism is appreciated!

"Yes, thank you uhm…" Kat looked to the nurse's badge dangling between them "Rose, yes thank you." Her hand nervously grasped at the back of her head, the color slowly receeding as she calmed herself.

The nurse patted Kat's hand consolingly offering her a reassuring smile before she returned to her post. Kat sat back resting her head on the wall above the chair. Small tears dripped from her eyelashes as the noise of the ER seemed to overwhelm her. Kat's obvious worry over her daughter touched Derek on a level he hadn't felt in years.

He knew that bitter helpless feeling. It would slam into you full force, no gradual gaining of severity just something akin to being struck by a mack truck without warning. For the first time in awhile Derek became distracted by his musings, that is until a light tap on his shoulder brought him to.

Erica's nurse smiled brightly into Derek's face causing him to wince on the inside at her obvious excitement. Her aged hand rested lightly on his shoulder which he looked to with obvious disgust. The nurse's smile faltered for a moment but stuck around at the corners.

"Your girlfriend is fine Mr. Hale, still a bit nauseous but she should be fine in a few weeks." Derek's dark brow shot up in amusement, a smirk wiggling its way free he let out a short bark of a laugh.

"She's far from my girlfriend, more of a family friend."

"Oh I'm sorry.." the nurse trailed off, now obviously uncomfortable her heart rate leapt and she nervously fumbled with her hands.

"I just assumed since you were the only one here with her that uhm…well you know…again I'm sorry but the Doctor should be in shortly to give you a rundown." The nurse offered a small nod then backed up a bit before turning on her heel and making her way to her next patient's room.

Derek swore under his breath, all the time he had been spending secluded from civilization had turned him into the most uncomfortable person to be around, not to mention greatly diminished his capacity for emotional compassion.

The scent wafted past his nostrils and jerked him back to his curious observations of the flurry of movement coming from the room a few feet away. By then Kat had begun to bounce her knee nervously, her eyes darting from her daughter's room to the clock above the nurse's station.

She was obviously uncomfortable and had no support with her as she watched the doctors try to save her daughters life. His hard gaze softened a bit watching her and before he knew it his feet were carrying him to the chair next to Kat. He sat down slowly careful not to brush Kat's bouncing appendage.

He raked a quick hand through his dark hair, absently itching the side of his face as he cleared his throat to get her attention. Kat barely spared him a glance as she nervously watched the scene unfolding before her. Annoyed at her lack of attention Derek softly touched the woman's arm, giving it a gentle shake before removing his hand entirely.

Contact made him uncomfortable and after becoming the alpha that was something he had lost touch with. No one in his pack made a move to breech his personal space let alone offer physical comfort. He simply didn't allow it. To him he was above that and had no room for compassion in his life anymore.

"Mrs Brock?" Dereks voice came out far gruffer than what he intended. He cleared his throat again trying his best to offer a small smile, it resulting in more of a smirk hybrid. God he sucked at this.

"Mrs. Brock are you alright?' Good it sounded better that time and the smile he attempted this time around resembled more of a comforting thing.

"Schneider…" While staring at her daughter's room Kat absently offered, waving a shaking hand in Derek's direction. This was beginning to annoy Derek, he commanded respect and attention from everyone he was around and this human woman was giving him none.

A barely audible growl rumbled in his chest, the hand beside him reflexively digging his claws into the wooden arm rest. At the sound of the wood collapsing Kat turned her attention to the man beside her. She took in his purposeful dishelved appearance noting his obviously tense body language.

"It's Schneider. Kat Schneider. Brock is my daughters name…" Against her better judgement she offered her left hand up in an attempt to shake his, "and you are?" Her brow arched in question, her eyes briefly flitting to the slowing of movement from behind the curtains.

Derek as gently as possible took the aging woman's hand in his own and gave it a firm shake.

"Derek Hale, I live around the corner from your house…" he trailed off trying to figure out a plausible lie. "I recongnized your daughter's name from the homeowners association roster." He smiled easier that time, wasn't as rusty as he thought he was.

Kat unfazed by his forced kindness narrowed her eyes at him, her mouth turning up into something of a grimace before she settled herself a bit further from Derek. She studied him a bit closer, noting things here and there. She hadn't made it to fourty-five without picking up a thing or two about people.

This man's presence was making her uncomfortable on another level entirely. Her skin itched and crawled were his hand had grasped hers. She tucked it between her knees, taking a deep breath before giving him a weak attempt at a smile.

"Yeah we just moved in a couple of weeks ago, we're from Ohio." She offered the bait her heartbeat sliding up a notch as she waited for him to take it.

Derek silently applauded the woman, she obviously wasn't comfortable with him but he could tell she was curious enough to try and figure him out. Two could play at this game and he was more than ready to hear more about the elusive female that had been tormenting his breathing space for the last few weeks.

"Sounds nice, I'm originally from Beacon Hills, moved to New York for awhile and been back for a few years." Derek nodded his head absently as he spoke, trying to relax his body as much as possible. This woman was picking up far to much from him and he couldn't afford to slip up now.

"Is everything okay? I saw the ambulance fly out of your driveway earlier I hope nothing bad happened?" The lie slipped from Derek's mouth naturally. Smoothly if he had to admit himself. "A friend of mine got sick so I brought her here, " he motioned to Marley's curtained area "that's how I recongnized the name when they brought her in."

Kat smirked, her lip rising at the corner she suppressed a laugh before turning her attention back to the almost quiet room now. She offered no more interaction with Derek, this pissing him off to no end. The woman just literally cut him off before he had a chance to dig around. Did he smell funny? As soon as the thought crossed his mind his eyes popped open wider. Did he seriously just have a Stiles moment?

A tall man barely out of his forties chose that moment to interrupt them, his white coat speckled with blood here and there he sat down on the other side of Kat with a huff. Derek leaned back content to simply watch and listen.

"Rose said you were Ms. Brock's mother?" The Drs voice was laced heavily with exhaustion. The benefits of working twelve hour shifts.

"Yes I am Hun whats going on?" Kat pointed to Marley's room. "It got awfully quiet so I'm guessing shes doing better than she was?" At the Drs small smile Kat visibly relaxed.

"Yes she's doing much better, thought it was going to be bad there for a minute , but yes shes stable now and should remain that way. We are however going to arrange for her to be monitored for the next several days in our ICU unit here, she's lost a lot of blood and is going to need a transfusion could you possibly donate?" The Dr by that time had placed a hand on Kats arm giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Not a problem were do I go?" Kat started to rise only to be pulled back down by the Dr.

"We will take care of that in just a moment, I have a few questions for you about her injuries and health history." The Dr's gaze flitted over Derek then back to Kat. She to turned her head slightly to look at him before returning her attention to the Dr.

"Can we go somewhere private please, I don't make it a habit to let the whole world know about my daughter's health."

"Of course Ma'am this way." The Dr rose tiredly from his chair motioning to a boring brown door down the hall. Derek followed them with his eyes, hands gripping the arm rests dangerously hard. He noted the way Kat had turned back briefly to look at him, barely masking the annoyance at his presence. Before the aggravated growl escaped his lips at the woman the door closed behind her, cutting her off from his vision.

With a grunt Derek slouched back against the chair, his sharp hearing focusing on the conversation behind the door. He honed in on that, blanking out the background noise he sought to listen.

"Okay Ma'am her full name?"

"Marley Ann Brock, birthdate August 4, 1986, she has Aetna for insurance, heres the card…" Derek could hear a faint rustle as the woman retrieved the item from her bag.

"No no …" The Dr paused for a moment.

"Kathrine Schneider, just call me Kat." Her voice sounded annoyed.

"Okay Kat I just need her medical background, registration will take care of the rest."

"I'm sorry I'm just really.." Kat sighed then continued.

"just kind of shaken up. This has never happened to her before and I thought I was going to lose her."

"Its okay I perfectly understand take your time."

"Hmmm.." Kat sighed again this time more tired than anything.

"Shes 25, allergic to amoxicillin, shes had surgery on her kidneys and a tubal ligation after her youngest birth. Shes had four kids, rough pregnancies…uhmm.." Kat led off again "She uhm has chronic kidney stones and ovarian cysts other than that shes pretty healthy. Oh yeah shes on Abilify for depression and Ambien for sleep."

"Okay do you know her weight and height?"

"5'6 133 pounds."

"Okay," Derek could pick up the scratching of the Dr's pen against paper.

"I was curious Kat, we sent her bloodwork away as soon as she got here as well as swabs of the injury. We got the results back and are at kind of a loss honestly.."

"And that's because….?" Kat voice picked up an annoyed edge.

"Well for one the test was inconclusive as to her blood type but according to her family physicians paperwork he faxed over shes O positive, but the swabs from her laceration came back and were present with animal DNA. More specificly canine DNA. Did a family pet do this? Because the laceration doesn't present as an animal attack and quite honestly Im baffled as to how it got there."

"Absolutely not, my daughter has never liked cats and dogs don't seem to like her either. So the kids just have fish." Kat finished absently.

"Well we will run the tests again and let you know, but for now Im going to send Rose in to take you to the lab for the transfusion process."

"Thank you I appreciate all you've done for my baby."

Derek barely heard the Dr exit the room. His mind was shell shocked. Canine DNA in a laceration? Abnormal blood test results? Just what in the hell? He slide his face into his hands, breathing deeply. Marley's scent drifted by him causing him to inhale deeply before he leaned back. Kat had exited the room and Derek watched her retreating back.

He turned his attention to the last nurse leaving Marley's bedside. Going against his better judgement Derek stood, keeping a keen eye on the nurse station he slowly made his way to stand before Marley's room. He glanced around again, looking for anyone that may bother him while he watched the woman sleep.

He silently stepped into her room, bringing the curtain to touch the wall. His feet made no sound against the floor as he slowly approached the bed. His hand drifted from his side momentarily, coming to rest on Marley's covered knee.

He really got a good look at her then. Her ashen body was laying half naked against the stark white sheets of the stretcher. Her chest struggled to rise with each breath. Tubes and wires were stretched every which way, hooked up to monitors and machines that whizzed and beeped with her breathing and heart.

An intubation tube was taped to her bluish lips. The whooshing sound of the respirator compressor filled his head. Her scent had become over washed with the smell of alcohol and chemicals. Every now and then a lone long beep would sound from her heart monitor as it tracked her oxygen levels. The sight of this bothered Derek slightly. Marley looked so tiny and fragile laying there completely helpless. He brushed her raven hair back from her face to get a better look at her.

She wasn't exotically beautiful like Erica and Allison. She took on more the appearance of the high school sweetheart, girl next door if you will. Her cheek bones were high set, her nose was slender and ended in a soft point. Her lips were slightly full, the bottom more than the top and her face had a precious moments doll softness about it.

A scar etched the perfection of her dark curved brow, reaching down to just above her eyelid. Her skin was soft as his hand brushed over it and it was drenched with her scent when he lifted it to his nose. His gaze traveled down her upper torso noting her slightly broad shoulders that gave way to slender upper arms.

She wasn't skinny by any means but she looked healthy. Multiple pale scars speckled her upper arms and rib cage. Her skin was so ashen Derek couldn't believe she was breathing. Hed only seen this color in corpses that had earlier popped up everywhere in town.

His eyes squinted against the sting of alcohol in the air as he slightly lifted the sheet from her mid section. She had a beautiful black tribal tattoo that stretched from one hip bone to the other. Very light barely noticeable stretch marks bore a testament to her maternal state. Battle scars is what Derek's mother used to call hers, that made him smile lightly at the memory.

His vision could only penetrate the darkness beneath the sheets to just above Marley's knees. Derek's brow lifted at the sight of her birthmark on her thigh. It was roughly four inches long and about two inches wide and a very dark shade of brown. The only thing to set her apart from others he mused before gently laying the sheet around her collar bone.

Marley's body shifted slightly, her damaged arm falling softly over his hand. The acrid scent of blood hit him hard, causing his eyes to bleed red and his claws to emerge.

He jerked back instinctively when he smelled what the Dr was questioning Kat about. It was the scent of a canine mixed in well with the smell of her blood. It wasn't overpowering and most of his kind would have missed it had Derek not been trained since birth to catch and file away certain smells.

He frowned then, his mind not wrapping around what his nostrils were registering. The smell should have been on the surface of her skin, not in her blood and the difference shocked him. Blood had begun to seep from her bandage and Derek pushed his two fingers into the gauze. Marley whimpered in her sleep, jerking away her injured wrist from the pain of his touch.

Muffled voices and footsteps brought Derek out of his thoughts, dropping to his knees he crossed under the curtain divider between the beds. He stood there for a moment, barely breathing as he watched several sets of feet amble around Marley's bed.

"Vitals are still stable, lets get her ready for transport, I think they said room 223 in the ICU." A male voice boomed out, Derek could hear the metal on metal scratching as they readied the bed to move Marley to her permanent room.

"You got her IV bag dude? Shit grab that extra blanket to her skins like ice." A different male voice ordered the other.

Derek took his chance to quietly slip from the opposite room, quickly making his way back to his original seat he had his gaze trained to the floor. On his way back he brought his blood soaked fingertips to his nose. He breathed in and confirmed what his mind had been trying to fight. The canine scent was coming from within her blood not just the wound. It was in the make up of it.

Swearing as he ran smack into Boyd's thick chest. Roughly shoving him backwards he barely spared him a glance as he swung himself into Erica's room. He caught the end of their conversation but rolled his eyes at Erica's pale face.

"So sweetie you need to take it easy, drink plenty of water and make sure you see the OB on Thursday." He sat growling lowly in his chest, staring Erica down like she was the next victim. Erica visibly swallowed at Dereks demeanor and focused on signing her discharge papers.

When the nurse patted Erica's knee and walked from the room Derek let out a terrifying growl.

"Are you that stupid? Did I not teach you anything the last years?" Derek kicked a booted foot against her bed causing it to jerk violently sideways.

Erica grabbed the rails of her stretcher, steadying herself at the sudden jerking movement.

"I'll, I'll….I mean fuck you we will take care of it!" Erica's eyes shifted golden as she sat up straighter staring her Alpha in the face. Not one to back down from anything she wasn't about to do it now, especially given the situation.

Derek jumped up, knocking Boyd to the side as he roughly grabbed Erica around the throat. His clawed fingertips digging holes into the skin behind her ear.

"Just what in the fuck are you going to do Erica? Even if you get the abortion your body is going to heal around the tube while they suck the fucking thing out of you!" Derek all but roared, jerking her neck sideways he brought her face to inches of his.

"I warned you all. Your going to destroy the truce we set up and I'll be damned if two hormonal twenty somethings destroy what Ive created!" He threw her sideways, turning on his heel as he slammed out of her room. Small tears etched their way down Erica's face settling on her upper lip.

"You know he's right don't you?" Boyd's deep voice broke the silence in the room.

"I didn't know Boyd I swear I didn't" Erica's voice cracked with her sobs. They raked her body by then and Boyd swore, gently taking her in his arms and running his hand over her blonde hair.

"It breaks the truce Erica, we agreed to not create anymore by bite or by birth. Does Isaac know yet?" Erica hiccupped, brushing away her tears and pulling away from Boyd she shook her head.

"Hell no, it was a one time thing, he thinks I'm just a bitch in heat." She bit out the last words harshly. Her hands coming to rest at her lap she stared down at her twisting fingers.

"Well you better tell him and start trying to figure something out now, come on I'll take you home." Boyd patted her knee, turning to walk from the room so she could dress in peace.

In the parking lot Derek slammed a clawed fist violently into the trunk of his Camaro.

"Sonofabitch! Goddamn puppies!" He hit the trunk again, causing it to pop open at the force. He felt like he did years ago, his hands tied and time rushing against him. Part of the deal with Chris Argent was for their pack to remain in seclusion. No new wolves were to be made and later, after Chris's wife had died, they added the clause that no wolves were to be born either.

That was perfectly fine with Derek as he had no want to have children. They were a liability that he refused to afford himself. The treaty would keep his packs numbers at a manageable level but he did not anticipate the ignorance of the youth members. He himself knew better, werewolf pregnancies were different than humans. While they progressed the same the infants matured at an amazing rate and were incredibly alert at birth. Shockingly so.

The only medical professional equipped to handle this was a fucking veterinarian! Deanon had been overseeing his packs medical care for years now, even after Derek had payed him a large sum of money he had set up a private room in the pack of his vet office solely for the shifters of the community.

Derek swore again, wiping the angry sweat from his forehead and jumped into the seat of the car. He slammed his hands against he steering wheel. He'd have to call the OB his mother had used when she had Derek and his siblings. Despite being angry with Erica she had to be taken care of. If there was any chance of ending this before it got out it had to lay with that doctor.

Then to top off his mounting stress he had another freak in his way. Marley's confusing blood baffled him to no end. She didn't smell like a werewolf. Far from it actually, they by nature had a very musky scent. Certainly not flowers and earth. But the canine streak was still there and he couldn't figure out why.

Picking up his phone he dialed Stiles. Cursing again as the boy's voicemail picked up he hung it up and dialed it again. This time Stile's answered sounding a little out of breath and very annoyed.

"What the hell do you want now I'm busy!" Stiles bit out the greeting.

"Did your Dad come up with anything on the woman I asked about?"

Muffled movements came from the phone, Stiles had obviously covered the receiver with his hand and was doing something in the background, or someone. Gritting his teeth he took a deep breath, calming himself as he again could clearly hear what was going on.

"Well dude I hate to bust your bubble but shes not a badass if that's what your asking. The only thing we got was a few child support cases, driving without a license when she was eighteen, some type of domestic violence shit against her boyfriend. Dad didn't give me any details about that one."

Derek rubbed his eyes, weariness settling in between his shoulders.

"Anything else Stiles?"

"Uhm yeah there is one more thing Dad said that if you want anymore work done to pay for the shit on your own and do your own grunt work."

At that Stiles hung up the phone, going back to whatever he was doing before Derek interrupted him.

Derek stared at the phone for a good long few minutes. This didn't make any damn sense. She had no record and Stiles's father didn't elaborate on anything they had found from a legal stand point. He was going to have to hire a private detective to dig around for more dirt.

Derek reached forwards to start his car when a loud boom and metal on metal screech assaulted his ears. He put his hands to his head, jerking his eyes around to find the source.

He caught Kat out of the side of his vision bending over the hood of a smoking car. It looked well out of date, maybe twenty years old and bluish smoke was pouring out from under the hood. Derek's brows shot up as he made his way out of his car and over to Kat. He watched in amusement as she kicked the fender, cursing up a storm at the answering knock of something against the hood.

"Car trouble Mrs. Schneider?" Kat all but jumped out of her skin, turning around sharply she pinned Derek with a glare that would have terrified a human. It just amused him.

"Really what gave you that fucking impression?" Derek smiled genuinely at her. She had balls he had to give her that. Kat's expression softened slightly at Derek's smile. She took a few steps back allowing him enough room to pop the hood. They both retreated at the sudden large cloud of billowing smoke.

The smell of antifreeze hit Derek like a brick and he had to cover his nose to keep from losing his lunch. One thick rod was pushed up through the header and had become lodged in the hood. Another punctured the side of the block and into the radiator. Fluid was everywhere and Derek frowned at the car's obvious demise.

"Well I think it would be safe to say your engine is blown to hell and back Kat."

Kat let out a whimper and jerked a hand through her messy hair.

"What the hell….damnit do you have a phone I could use, mine died in the hospital."

Kat's eyes were teary and filled with frustration. Derek offering a sympathetic smile pulled his phone from his leather jacket and handed it to her.

Kat looked at the phone with a frown and exhaled a whoosh of breath.

"Shit, do you know of any tow companies around here?" She leaned herself against the passenger side door, bowing her head in defeat. Derek reached over and gently took the phone from her hand.

"I'll take care of it I have a friend that has a towing company and I'll give you a ride home, Im going that way anyhow." Derek punched in the number and when the other side picked up he gave the dispatcher his name and the information on the car.

They sat there for thirty minutes in silence. Both deep in thought and Kat silently crying out her frustration Derek awkwardly scuffled his feet around. Once the car was on the flatbed of the tow truck Derek gently pulled Kat's arm towards his car.

"Come on you've had a rough day lets get you home."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

Did you guys like the new chapter? I just finished the next one and am posting it ASAP. I told yall once the writing bug bites it bites hard lol. So anyways theres going to be a lot more Derek in the next few chapters and you'll really get to see Marley's personality come out. I think Im going to leave Erica's situation alone for awhile but I thought it would give Derek a little more to sweat about. Ive been really watching the way Derek is growing during the season and I hate to say it but hes really become a possessive power hungry asshole but I still love him lol. This new chapter is going to pick up after Marley gets out of the hospital. I thought that her being in the hospital would allow me to hint on her genetic differences. Do you guys like Kat at all? Shes loosely based on my own mom and let me tell you shes a hardass lol. So I hope to keep pumping out chapters tonight and into tomorrow , Ive gotta take a small break to do some essays for college but hopefully Ill be able to resume work on the story by Sunday afternoon. Happy reading everyone!

Oh yah one more thing! We're going to assume that Derek has maintained contact with Kat over the couple of weeks Marley is in the hospital so its not going to be to far fetched that he would show up at her house.

Sweat. The tangy smell permeated everything, flashes of intertwining bodies caused Marley to sigh in her sleep, her hands unconsciously gripping her bed sheets. Flashes of red eyes mingled with a musky scent filled her dreams air. The scene remained that way for several minutes, escalating to the unmistakable sound of love making. A thin bead of sweat broke out on Marley's upper lip, her small body thrashed against the railings on her bed.

The scene escalated as two hands came into her view. One was female , graceful and skin smooth. The other was terrifying, claws sharpened to a deadly point, the skin covered with a thin layer of course hair. Their fingers intertwined a beautiful pale stoned ring shining in the low light. Then the feeling changed, the loving hands disappeared and Marley was thrown back into the fire.

It licked at her hands and her arms, her terrified screams rang out through the hospital room as she swatted and scratched at the flames in her sleep. A young nurse came rushing into her room, flipping on the light and roughly grabbing Marley by the shoulders.

"Sweetheart wake up now come on wake up!" The nurse's voice penetrated Marley's unconscious state. Her eyes opened groggily she licked her dry lips as tears started their trek down her pale cheeks. The nurse gently helped her to sit up, one hand wiping at Marley's tears.

"Oh baby you had a nightmare, honey you want me to call your Mom?" The nurse leaned down into Marley's face, her concerned gaze searching for any more signs of distress.

"No.." Marley's voice was rough and cracked "No don't worry her like that I'll be okay…what time is it anyways?" Marley twisted away from the nurse to seek out her room's clock.

9:30 in the morning. That was a record for her, she never slept past 8. Sighing as the nurse walked from her room Marley brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. Laying her head down she sniffed back more tears, the vivid memories of her dream caught in her head.

It had been just over two weeks since Marley had been rushed to the emergency room. While she stabilized quickly there had been ups and downs and had only been out of the ICU for a few days. Already though they had removed her monitoring systems and her IV which was a drastic relief to Marley. She hated being in a hospital and not being able to move around as she wanted just added to her aggravation.

Her mother Kat had come by almost every day when the kids were at school. She had brought Marley fresh clothes and outside food. The hospital fare was turning her stomach violently and Kat perfectly understood that.

Kat had bought her a beautiful bouqet of lilies in a blue glass vase. They sat next to Marley's head so their smell could wake her up every morning. Then a week into her stay the volunteer had brought up an astounding sized arangment of lilies and orchids.

The flowers were terribly expensive, the arrangement alone would have cost over a hundred dollars. She knew this from her brief stint at a floral shop back home. The flowers had a card but no indication of the sender. Just a simple message.

_Get well soon they miss you._

That still bothered Marley, she didn't know who else would have sent her the flowers, no one knew where they had moved. Not even her kids father.

Running a shaky hand through her sleep touseled hair she pulled her legs out from under her sheets and made to stand up. She was still weak and a little shaky on her feet so she braced herself as she walked along side her bed. She had just under thirty minutes to get ready to leave. They were discharging her today and she couldn't wait to get back home to her kids.

3:00.

Fucking 3:00 in the afternoon and she was still sitting here. The frustration had reached rage levels and when the nurse let herself into Marley's room her head snapped up and she scowled at the woman.

"Uh hun I have your papers right here and your ride is downstairs." The nurse softly issued her statement before placing the paperwork on Marley's lap. Marley scribbled out her signature on the dotted line and jumped up from her bed. She hastily strode to her bag and cart full of flowers grabbing it herself she started down the long hallway to the elevators.

Once inside she had to cover her nose to keep from vomiting. The elderly lady infront of her had put on far to much perfume and the smell was radiating off her in nauseating waves. Seeing her destination pop up in red letters above the doors Marley politely excused herself and her troublesome cart.

Her heart thudded with excitement at the thought of seeing her babies. God she had missed them so much and this had been the longest stretch of time she had ever been away from them. For any reason. Pushing her way through the automatic doors of the hospital Marley frowned deeply, her chocolate gaze searching out her familiar black minivan.

She looked around for five minutes, running a nervous hand through her hair Marley dug out her phone and got halfway through dialing her mother before a strong hand gripped her arm. Marley's insides jerked violently as she took a large step back, her gaze jerking up to a man with the most beautiful face she had ever seen.

Physical attributes aside his eyes caught and held her. Blue with swirling shades of green they seemed to twinkle with laughter at her apparent shock of his touch. She had backed herself up against her cart, causing one of the smaller vases to tumble towards the ground. The man's hand shot out in a blue and rescued the falling object before it shattered on the concrete.

A hand plastered to her forehead Marley cursed lightly, blushing as the guy's eyebrows shot up in amusement.

Derek's eyes danced over Marley's body. The last time he had seen her she was nearly dead and now that she was full of life again and the color had returned to her skin she was shockingly more beautiful than he had initially thought her to be.

While her stint in the hospital had caused her to lose some noticeable pounds she still had that healthy glow, her hair was tossed up in a hapless mess atop her head and she wore a simple pair of hospital scrubs and tennis shoes.

Derek had to squeeze his hand in reflex to her scent assailing his nose. The smell of it always caused his control to slip but it wasn't as bad as it had been. He had been inside her home several times now to check on Kat and help her out with the kids. Marley's scent was staggering the first time he walked into the home but over the little bit of time he had begun to be slightly immune to its drugging effect.

The tinkling bell sound of Marley's voice brought Derek screaming out from his thoughts as his eyes focused back on her face. She was bright red, the shade becoming on her beautiful face.

"and just who in the hell are you?" Marley finished with an aggravated flare.

Her body was rigid, her feet placed perfectly as if she would run from him. Her heartbeat was thundering in her chest as she placed a hand on the other flower vase ready to smash it over his head if he made a move towards her.

Something in Derek's mind reared its ugly head. Protectiveness. Where in the hell had that come from? He frowned at the thought Marley was assuming he was there to harm her. Something wasn't right about that, while it was normal for anyone to be fearful of a stranger grabbing them her reaction wasn't normal. She was terrified but he could tell something in her was ready to put up a fight if need be.

Derek recongnizing the signs of a wounded animal took a small step backwards. Offering her space she obviously needed he held up both hands, including the doomed vase and gave her a small smile.

"Whoa there killer. Your mom Kat sent me over to pick you up. She said it was early release for the kids and couldn't get here to pick you up." He extended his hand offering the vase back to her in a truce like gesture.

Marley's eyes darted to the vase then back up to Derek's gaze. She let her hand slip off the other vase but not far enough from it that she couldn't grab it if she needed to.

"Again, who the hell are you and how do you know my mom and MY KIDS?" Marley bit out the last part, her foot twitching to run.

Derek squinted his eyes at her. She was completely on the defensive and now she was obviously pissed he knew about her kids. Her heartbeat had settled out to a determined thump and her body relaxed a bit but not in a good way. Something in her had settled for a fight and the calmness before the storm had settled in.

The only time he had seen something like this was when he had first turned Isaac. During one of their training sessions Derek had brought up his father, taunting him with the same phrases Isaac had told him he had used. He had watched something in Isaacs eyes snap and then the boy went cold. That was the first time that any of Derek's pack had given him a run for his money physically.

Whatever instinct in the boy that had kicked in was dangerous and methodical. He saw that in Marley now and knew better than to push. He took another careful step back, still holding up his hands in surrender.

"I'm Derek Hale. I live a few down from you, the cabin in the bend." He stopped to let that sink in. Her eyes relaxed a little her hand finally dropping a good ways from her weapon.

"I ran into your mom when they brought you to the hospital, I've been keeping up on her while you were here and she just simply asked me to come pick you up that's all I swear." Derek had leveled his voice like he was speaking to a petrified animal.

Her scent had gotten ten times stronger with her change in demeanor. It rolled from her body in waves that caused Derek's stomach to tighten and his wolf instincts to start blocking out his human sensibilities.

Marley chewed at the inside of her cheek. She took a small step forward one small hand covering Derek's on the vase. Derek visibly jumped as if he'd been shot when her skin touched his own. It was like the very depths of hell had descended on his fingers. It raced up his arm and right down into his stomach causing him to almost heave.

He jerked his hand back, Marley's eyebrows shooting upwards at his reaction to her touch. Shoving his hand in his pocket he jerked his head in a nod towards her. He watched her stand there, her head now cocked to the side as she watched him. The woman was just like her mother, she didn't miss a beat. Something in Derek's mind acknowledged that and respected it but he again thought how odd that was.

Marley silently turned and placed the vase back onto the cart. Taking a shaky deep breath she turned her face towards Derek, careful to keep her body away from him.

"Yeah uhm….damn Im sorry D-Derek wasn't it?" Her voice cracked a little bit snapping Derek out of his trance. He nodded to her, hands still shoved in his pockets. The alpha in his head was screaming at him to make her pay for unsettling him, it was far from the norm for him to allow anyone to act that way but something with this woman made him think twice.

Her scent alone was drugging to him and he was still fighting those effects. Yeah that's what it was he was just off cause she smelled so damn good.

Marley offered him a small smile. She was almost totally relaxed now and the sudden tensing of her tired body left her even more weak. She braced her hand against the cart and leaned into it, blowing out an exhausted breath she ran a hand absently over her still bandaged wrist.

"So if your suppose to pick me up wheres your car Derek?" She looked at him questioningly one corner of her lip twitching up into a slight smile.

That was the chance Derek needed and he jumped at it. Offering her a tight smile in return her twisted at the waist and pointed to his Camaro. Marley's gaze followed his gesture and her eyes widened slightly as she recongnized the sedan from the first night they had spent in her house.

It was the same one that had been screeching then creeping past her house. She shot him a death glare and nodded. Jerking her cart roughly past him Derek simply stared after her struggling form. Did she seriously just flip moods on him that fast AGAIN? His mouth hung open slightly as he just stared at her. Then it clicked. She HAD seen him the night he was watching her.

The woman truly didn't miss a damn thing. How did she remember his car enough to get angry about it after all this time. It had been close to a month now. Coming out of his shock he quickly jogged after her stopping a few feet from her turned back.

Her breathing was labored and the skin on her arms and hands had turned pale. Derek frowned listening for her heartbeat. It was thrumming along at a pretty fast rate. Something wasn't right with her, he covered the distance to her back just as she started to lean towards the car.

Derek wrapped a strong arm around her smallish waist gently pulling her back to rest against his chest. Her scent slammed into him and the warmth from her body shook him to his core. This chick was making him act and feel like a damn school boy and it was starting to bother him. Her breathing was still labored and by now he could look down at the side of her face. A thin sheen of sweat beaded up along her hair line and her lips were a slight shade of blue.

Frowning Derek slowly turned her body around leaning her against the car he steadied her with one hand on her waist. His first instinct was to pull her hips to him, his hand being there just felt way to comfortable. It made his heart turn hard again and he removed his hand. She faltered to the side a bit before using her own strength to stand up.

"They really shouldn't have let you out if your still to weak to stand on your own." Derek spat out the words. His anger becoming his resolve he jerked open the car door for her motioning inside.

"I'm doing your mom a favor and if you don't mind I have other shit to take care of today so lets get going." His sudden change in demeanor barely registered in her foggy brain. She limply pulled herself into the car seat and layed her head against the head rest. The car door slammed shut causing her to jump to some semblance of alertness.

She wiped at the sweat on her forehead and closed her eyes again. Taking a deep breath she winced as he slammed his own door shut. His cologne filled the cabin of the car making her head swim in a delightful way. It fogged her brain for a second before she weakly started talking to him.

"I'm sorry, I uhm shouldn't have acted that way it was rude of me." She wrapped her arms around her midsection , crossing her feet at the ankles she closed her eyes again.

Derek looked over at her. The color had started to return to her face and her breathing had evened out but she was obviously still weak. He mentally cursed himself before he started the car.

"It's alright lets get you home you look tired." He bit out. The car roared to life as he pulled from the parking circle of the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay guys this is the last chapter I'm going to put out tonight. Im exhausted to say the least. I noticed some of my earlier work had some spelling errors. Apparently coffee doesn't work for everyone. So anyways here you guys go hope you enjoy it. Ill be posting some more tomorrow so keep a look out and please review or PM me! Oh yeah just a warning, I guess Im suppose to be rating these chapters so this one gets a T/MA just to be safe. Dereks dreams are going to start getting pretty damn steamy and I don't want anyone shocked when they read it lol

Time whirled by like a tornado. Derek was lost in his thoughts and accidently missed Marley's driveway. Sighing he put the car in reverse and backed up into the drive. He warily eyed Marley's sleeping form. Their interaction forty five minutes ago had left her exhausted and he honestly felt for her.

He truly had enough on his plate presently and he didn't want to add Marley to it. However her past and what or who she was presented as a problem to him. He couldn't afford any more disturbances in his life and he had the sneaking suspicion she was just that.

Studying her sleeping face Derek's eyes softened at the corners. How could a woman look so peaceful when she slept? This one had a past, he'd seen it to often in others. It perked his curiousity and made him study her all the more closely. The more he looked at her the more he noticed small things. She had small hairline scars along her pouty lips. He couldn't remember if they were there before but he could clearly make them out now.

His hand moved of its own accord, gently pushing back the hair from the side of her face. He frowned at the patterned separation of her hair line just to the side of her forehead. The scar was jagged and reminded him of the scars his brother had from bar fights. His finger traced down the mark, memorizing the shell of her ear. Her earlobe was slightly dissected, just barely, but it looked as though an earing had been ripped from her ear.

None of this settled right with Derek. If it hadn't been for his enhanced sight he would never have seen the scars. He mused in his head that she looked like she had went through the windshield of a car. He sighed reveling in the feel of her skin against his fingertips. It still burnt him like hell but it was something he was beginning to enjoy.

Her hair fell against his wrist, provoking a groan from his throat he fought the urge to burry his face against the curve of her neck. Places lower in his body tightened as his mind raced with the thoughts of what it would feel like running over his bare chest.

His resolve losing its hold Derek leaned forward with a low growl. He stopped for a moment , noting her breathing hadn't changed, then he did what he shouldn't have. He snuggled his face into the curve of her delicate neck. His nose buried deep in her hair he breathed her scent in. Instead of it unsettling him as it had in the past the smell ran over him in waves, provoking everything from possessiveness to pure sensuality.

His control slipping almost entirely his other hand softly pulled her closer to his face. His finger tips shifted to claws but he was careful not to break her skin. He moved his face as much as he could, from behind her ear down to her collar bone Derek memorized every curve there. Her scent was strongest at the back of her neck and his canines lowered, ready to instinctively mark her.

He let his lips brush over her skin but that just wasn't going to cut it. Grasping the side of her neck a little harder he pushed her skin against his lips fully. The contact was intoxicating to him. He opened his mouth to breathe but that was a mistake. He had to taste her, not just smell her but taste her skin. His tongue snaked its way out running a gentle damp path from the middle of her neck to just below her ear. He growled louder this time, his other hand moving from the other side of her neck to grip the head rest. His claws dugs deep gouges into the fabric as he fought for control.

He flung himself back against his own seat, his chest heaving with his turbulent breathing Derek wanted to whimper like a pup. He shouldn't have touched her, he had no business doing it but the smell was just getting to him. He couldn't help it anymore than he could help waking up every morning.

He covered his eyes with his left hand, struggling to get himself under control. He mentally told himself fuck you for what just happened. What if she had of woken up during his little inspection? That would have been just perfect and his luck. He took deep breaths thinking back on all he had learned through Kat the past couple of weeks.

He knew they had made a fast and hasty decision to beat a path out of Ohio but Kat had refused to go any further then that. She revealed to him that Marley was a completely single mother. The kids father did nothing to support or help raise them. To be honest the little shits had started to grow on him, especially little Ethan.

That boy had the most contagious smile. For whatever reason the kid seemed to like Derek and had started, much to Derek's discomfort, squealing whenever Derek would drop off things to Kat or stop in to check on her.

He had ordered Isaac and Boyd to intermittently watch the house. He wanted to know what they did at all times and who came and went. He had hired the private detective the day after the incident at the hospital and so far the guy had produced some major dirt.

Since he knew so much about her background now maybe that's why his guard started to drop with her. He had learned that she had been working a dead end job at a factory just before coming into a large amount of money that financed their move to California.

The detective had also managed to dig up some health background on the woman. She suffered apparently from horrendous night terrors and as a result had to be drugged into REM sleep to try and avoid this. She had a recent history of serious depression and anxiety issues that coincided with the domestic violence problem against her ex.

The file he was given didn't have any specifics and the detective said he didn't feel comfortable relaying that bit of information. If Derek wanted to know more he'd have to pry it out of Kat or Marley herself. Fat chance in that happening. The light sound of tapping brought Derek out of his thoughts, his eyes squinting against the setting sun he saw Kat's face pressed against his car window.

She was obviously worried, her eyes darting from Marley to Derek in question. Derek screwed on a fake smile and lowered his window.

"She damn near passed out on me when I got there, but she fell asleep as soon as we hit the road." Derek smiled again, unlocking the doors as Kat came around the other side.

"What happened hun?" Kat had opened Marley's door, her hand gently brushing the hair from her daughter's face. "They said she was doing great, weak, but doing great nonetheless."

Derek frowned a bit swiveling himself out of his own seat. He quietly made his way to Marley's door gently moving Kat to the side so he could undo Marley's seat belt.

"Well I think I scared her, I grabbed her arm when she wasn't paying attention and it freaked her out." Derek bit back a groan as his belt buckle pressed against Marley's thigh.

"Oh bad move little man, if shes not watching you don't ever touch her. Every since that bullshit with Mark shes touchy that way." Kat rambled on as she pulled out Marley's bag from the backseat.

Derek scowled darkly remembering the name from his file on her. Marcus Donald Summers. That was the guy named in her domestic violence case.

Marley started stirring as Derek moved her legs to hang over the side of the car. Her body was still laying flush with the seat but her head had turned and her eyes were open staring at him.

He blinked a couple of times watching her. Confusion gave way to realization as she frowned slightly. She closed her eyes then and groaned turning her head this way and that before she brought up her hand to itch her left cheek.

"Where are…" she stopped short when she heard Kat's voice. A weak smile broke out across her lips transforming her face entirely. Derek's breath caught in his throat at that smile as he sat back on his heels.

"Hey Momma." She mumbled reaching for her mother's hand. Kat squeezed her daughter's hand in response, smiling from ear to ear.

"Welcome home baby can you walk?"

"Yeah I think so I'm just so fucking tired. Where are the kids?" Marley's tired gaze flitted to the empty door, a frown creasing her brow as she turned back to her mother.

"They're outback playing in the sandbox, I've got your room all cleaned up to so you can go right back to sleep. But uhm baby we need to talk about the shit that was in there when you went to the hospital."

Reality slammed into Marley with a vengeance as her dreams came back to haunt her again. She nervously looked from Derek's curious face back to her Mothers. Kat realized what she said and mouthed a silent "I'm sorry" behind Derek's back.

Marley frowned again and leaned forward to push herself out of the car. She stood up shakily but her weakened body betrayed her and she started to slide down the side of the car. Derek's arms shot out, scooping her up before she hit the ground.

He grunted at her barely noticeable weight but was to engrossed in keeping himself under control as she wrapped her arms around his neck with a sigh. She was completely limp against him her weight a comforting pressure against his chest.

Kat raised a brow looking between the two of them silently. She grunted and shook her head as she closed the car door and followed Derek up the walk way and into the house. He stood just inside waiting to hear the kids squeals. Realizing they were to engrossed in play he simply raised a brow over Marley's head at Kat.

"Where do I take her?" He readjusted Marley's weight trying to make it appear he was having trouble holding her. Keep up human appearance he kept telling himself.

"Down the hallway first door on the right, the one with the owl feathers on the door can't miss it." Kat moved past him, dumping her load of bags on the couch as she snuck a peak outside to check on the kids. Derek made his way silently down the hall, the sounds of Kat popping open a pill bottle echoing in his ear.

He toed open Marley's bedroom door stopping short when the smell of soot hit his nose. He frowned, somewhat unceremoniously dumping Marley on the bed he started searching around the room for some signs of burning material. He was looking beneath the bed which seemed to smell the strongest when he spotted a small book laying just inside the railing.

Poking his head up to see Marley fast asleep he jerked the volume from its hiding place. Flipping open the first few pages he noted the date on them and came to the conclusion he'd managed to stumble upon Marley's diary. Kat's heavy footsteps started to draw near the bedroom door so Derek shoved the book inside his jacket before jumping to his feet.

Kat rounded the corner into the room with a glass of orange juice in her hand and a small purple pill in between her fingers in the other. She frowned at the way Marley was laying on the bed and turned a questioning glare to Derek. He threw up his hands in mock defeat and simply said "I couldn't carry her anymore."

Kat rolled her eyes and muttered something about knights in tarnished plastic armor. She set down her glass and pill on the night stand before dragging Marley up to rest on her pillow. Marley opened her eyes sleepily and tried to sit up. Kat looped an arm around her daughter's back and held her up. The other hand retrieved the glass and placed it in Marley's grip.

She held onto it weakly, her eyes absently following her mother's movements. This time Kat came back with the pill in hand and placed it to Marley's lips.

"Bottoms up brat you know what happens when you sleep without this shit." Kat smiled as Marley scowled at her and opened her mouth. She made quick work of swallowing the pill before Kat layed her back down to rest against the pillows. Derek in the mean time had silently made his way to stand just outside the door frame.

He leaned against it as he watched Kat get up from the bedside and take the glass from Marley. She placed it on the nightstand and turned shaking her head as she went.

Once she reached Derek she turned back around and stared at her daughter. Marley's chest rose and fell in a rhythmic pattern signaling she had already fallen back to sleep.

Kat sighed and hugged herself a sad look passing over her aging face she just watched her daughter. Derek placed a hand on Kat's shoulder and she jumped slightly at the touch.

"Sorry, its good to have her home but Im worried the nightmares are going to come back" Kat absently pushed at a strand of graying hair that fell into her line of sight.

Derek flexed his hand inside his jacket pocket, his head tilting to the side slightly in curiousity, Kat rarely if ever dropped tidbits like this pertaining to Marley and he was intent on listening to her ramble.

"They've gotten so much worse since we got here it scares me…" Kat trailed off in a barrage of incoherent mumbling until something she said caught Derek's attention. They had made their way back to the living room and Derek had his hand on the door knob but what he heard stopped him cold in his tracks.

"What did you say kat?" Derek turned his head slightly to look at her. She was rubbing the sides of her arms as if she were cold, staring at the floor and pretty pale.

"She'll fucking kill me for telling you this so I'm trusting you to keep your mouth shut or Ill rip out your tongue." Kat chose to look up then scowling darkly at Derek. Inwardly Derek was breaking out in hysterical laughter at her threat but it made him stop when she finished what she was saying.

"Since we moved here she keeps dreaming about a fire…" Kat looked down at the floor again "theres always kids burning up in it and she can see their hands reaching out from the basement windows." She nervously toed the edge of the couch with her foot.

"She had that dream the day she ended up in the ER. When she came into the kitchen that morning she was covered in ash and soot." Derek turned around and crossed his arms, studying Kat but finding no signs that she was lying. Kat had made her way to the front of the couch and reached under the cushion to pull out a medium sized sketch pad.

She flipped through a few pages and then folded back the others as she made her way back to Derek. She handed it towards him and he took it gently in his grip, careful not to disturb the other pages. The smell of charcoal hit his nostrils as he let his gaze slide down to the image on the paper.

His breath stopped dead in its tracks. Sweat broke out along his forehead and his hands started shaking. Kat gently touched one hand.

"Derek do you know if this is around here?"

He cleared his throat, shaking his head and roughly shoving the sketch book back into Kat's hands. Shocked she simply stared at his back as he rushed through the door. When it slammed shut Kat cursed flinging the book onto the couch she made her way into the backyard and sat with the kids.

Derek nearly vomited as he threw himself into his car. His breathing erratic and heart racing he started the car, swerving in the two hundred foot drive it was to his own home.

Once he pulled in he turned the car off and breathed deeply to keep from throwing up. He leaned his head against the back of the driver's seat and braced his hands against the wheel. Visions swept through his mind, assailing him with the sights and sounds of that night.

He could hear the shrill screams that blasted their way through the night sky as he stood there helpless as he watched the house burn to a char. Tear slipped out of the corners of his tightly shut eyes as he snarled and slammed his hands against the steering wheel. That time he bent the sides, causing it to sit at an awkward angle.

Just what in the fuck was a completely strange woman doing drawing the burnt remains of his family's home, and worse yet she had drawn in detail his mother's hand as it reached with his brother and sisters through the basement window. She even nailed his mothers moonstone wedding ring to a tee. Just what in the fuck?


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so heres the next chapter as promised. I wanted to apologize for the way my author notes run into the body of the story. Im still new at this posting stuff and whenever I use asterisk to separate them it doesn't show up when I upload the story. So ill keep trying different things but you know, anyways this chapter around its focused mainly on Marley and Derek starting their friendship/sexual tensionship lol Its going to be graphic to a point so its getting a MA ratting slapped on its ass. So enjoy and please review Im running out of creative gas hehehe. Oh I forgot to mention you guys are going to hear most of Marley's sorid past including her domestic violence and assault. This is going to be a pivotal point for Derek as he is going to go from being the cynical asshole to opening up a little. So yeah there you go!**

He could hear the crickets as if they were strapped to his neck. Singing they're nighttime lullaby Derek reclined against his patio chair. The summer heat was soothing to him and dressed only in his gray pajama bottoms he wiggled his toes in the brittle grass.

Closing his eyes and laying his head back he just breathed. It had been weeks since he had last laid eyes on Marley Brock. Leaving himself unchecked her scent still riled him to no end but it had gotten better. He still made his visits with Kat, primarily when Marley wasn't at home. She had been tailspin busy with her children and working her new nine to five.

Kat and Derek would often have coffee and chit chat over lunch while the house was silent. He was kidding himself if he thought he didn't miss the kids incessant chatter and laughter. They had really grown on him since he started coming around and that shocked him to his core.

He hated kids. Not that he really hated them maybe, they just got on his nerves. Yet the Brock children didn't seem to touch that nerve. Little Ethan had resorted to deeming Derek the "Rocket Man". Whenever he was around Ethan they would spin and spin in circles, Derek making "whooshing" and engine noises as he tossed the tiny boy around into "space".

Evan was to engrossed in his video games and only offered conversation when he would question Derek on the latest strategies from Mass Effect 3. Derek had little to no knowledge of the game but Stiles was a walking encyclopedia. Derek had begun to make it a point when he was around Stiles to pick his brain so he could relay the information back to the child.

Elizabeth had started warming up to him. She looked so much like her mother that Derek found himself smiling at her more and more. She was beginning her training for her brown belt in Tae Kwon Do. Derek impressed with this often found himself flipping around and dodging well placed attacks by the little girl.

She caught him yesterday in the ribs with a little foot. His hand absently brushed the tiny bruise just below his third rib and it make him openly laugh. Baby girl could pack one hell of a punch for such a tiny package and he silently mused she would be a force to be reckoned with when she reached her teens.

During their visits Kat and begun to open up to Derek. They never touched on the dreams Marley was having but he had his own to contend with. The last few days Derek had gotten no sleep. He would fall asleep yeah but once he was there the same dream came to him over and over and it left him exhausted and frustrated.

Kat had begun to tell Derek about her life and Marley's till recently. She finally told him about what happened with Mark and why Marley was covered in tiny scars, some not so much but the story Kat told him made his wolf roar in rage.

Marley had met Mark a few short months after the birth of her oldest daughter. This was a slight shock to Derek as up until that time Kat had never made mention of a fourth older child. She relayed to Derek that they didn't speak about her because the pain it bore Marley was so great she would break down for weeks on end.

Kat had explained to Derek that her oldest grandchild, Shyla, was the light of Marley's life. Yes she deeply loved her other children but Shyla was her first and the one that turned Marley's life around. She had been a wild child in her teens, giving Kat a serious run for her money and was solely responsible for Kat's early gray hair onset.

According to Kat the day Marley found out she was pregnant with Shyla she did a complete 180. Marley had some serious complications during her pregnancy that made it impossible for her to support herself during that time so she had moved back in with Kat.

Kat explained to Derek that Shyla's father was not in the picture at the time and since Marc had begun to bond so perfectly with Shy Marley stopped nagging her father to be in her life. Apparently they had the picture perfect relationship until four years later Marley became pregnant with her first son Evan.

Kat said that's when red flags started popping up from Marc. He would check through Marley's purse, phone, and email. He would start arguments that would leave Marley in hysterics. Kat said that this went on until Marley became pregnant with Ethan. That's when the shit hit the fan. Marc had been discharged from the Marine for conduct unbecoming a Marine. He had struck Marley for the first during infront of his commanding officer.

Marley had refused to press charges because Mark had been drinking during the incident and she blew it off as just that , an accident. The drinking apparently continued and the abuse became more intense. Kat was visibly shaken when she continued her story, Derek often enough rubbing his hand over hers in comfort.

Kat said that Marley had tried to leave numerous times. Often showing up at Kat's apartment in the midnight hours covered in blood and in preterm labor. The final straw for her daughter had been three nights before she gave birth to Ethan. Marley had been with Kat at her baby shower and it had ran a couple of hours later than what she had told Mark.

He apparently had texted and called her phone the whole time threatening to leave the kids by themselves. Marley had been a nervous wreck during the shower and tearfully begged Kat to take her home to get the kids.

By that time the abuse had begun to overflow onto Shyla. The girl's father had turned for the better and Kat told Derek that he was a wonderful and doting Daddy. Shyla had begun spending every weekend with him and towards the end of her marriage to Mark Shyla had started spending weeks at a time with her biological father.

As there wasn't much Marley could do she had agreed to allow Shyla to move in permanently with her father. The two agreed to joint custody and Kat told Derek that Marley was visibly relieved. She had gotten one child out of the situation and now she could focus on the others and saving them.

By the time Kat and Marley had gotten to the house Mark's truck was gone. Kat said Marley had ran into the house, all the lights were off and Elizabeth, still in diapers, was screaming at the top of her lungs. When Marley had flipped on the lights and Kat had come up behind her what they saw had turned Kat's blood cold.

Evan was huddled in the corner blood dried on his tiny nose and his lip swollen out to an ungodly size. Baby Elizabeth was staggering around the living room, her diaper dragging between her knees and she was clutching her sippy cup with a death grip.

Kat had told him that there were broken glass beer bottles all over the place and Elizabeth's feet were cut from walking through them. Kat said that she watched something in Marley snap. Marley didn't say a word but immediately went about cleaning up the kids and packing bags.

Kat had called the police and they came and took the report. Unknown to either woman at the time Mark had been arrested and detained on a DUI hit and run charge three hours prior to Marley coming home. The officer , once done with the reports, had gotten the go ahead with an arrest warrant for Mark's assault on Evan and leaving the children uncared for.

Marley had went straight to Kat's small apartment and stayed there for four days. She went overdue with Ethan and had gotten terribly pale and sick. During that short time Mark's parents had posted his bond and he was out a free man till trial. The night things came to a head Kat had to work a double shift as the lead at her factory.

Marley was home by herself, the kids had went to her sister's house for the night. Marley had called Kat several times worried that something was wrong. She had been contracting heavily but it would stop , she thought her water had broke on the last call so Kat had went to her boss and let them know what was going on.

As Kat was leaving the factory Marley's number had showed up on her caller ID. When Kat went to answer it her ears were blasted with the sounds of glass shattering and Marley screaming for help. Kat had immediately called the cops and met them at the house at the same time. They all made a bee line for the building and Kat said she could hear Marley screaming outside.

When they got in there glass and blood was everywhere. Marley was huddled with her clothes torn and naked from the waist down in the living room corner. Blood was coating her legs and her arm was hanging at her side in an awkward angle. Even once they placed Mark in handcuffs Marley didn't stop screaming. The officers believing her to be gravely wounded called an ambulance. Kat had tried moving Marley but everytime she got close Marley would throw up and start seizing.

By the time the ambulance arrived Marley had three seizures back to back. She was pale as a ghost and now heavily bleeding from between her legs. The first thing they did was look for Ethans heart beat and when they did find it it was extremely weak.

They couldn't figure out why at that moment but Marley's body had been in labor for quite a while prior to the attack. By the time they got her to the hospital Marley had dialated to ten centimeters and Ethan's head was crowning. It took less than ten minutes but Marley had managed to stay conscious enough to push Ethan out.

He was taken to the Neonatal unit and Marley into the OR. After all the commotion had died down the Dr had come to Kat to give her the update on her daughter. By then it had been well over seven hours and Kat was at her wits end.

The Dr confirmed that Ethan had stabilized but Marley was a different story. It had taken them two hours to save her life and as a result of the traumatic birth Marley was being kept in the ICU. After they had stopped the hemorrhaging and performed Marley's requested tubal ligation they had set to work on repairing the multiple lacerations and broken bones she had sustained from Mark's attack.

Kat told Derek it had collectively taken over three hundred stitches to close up all of Marley's lacerations. Derek had remembered seeing the scars all along her body and face. He understood then why she had freaked when he touched her.

The Dr relayed to Kat that while the physical abuse was very serious there was another matter they were going to have to deal with entirely. Kat had passed out when the Dr told her that Marley had been sexually assaulted several times and as a result had cervical and uterine tears.

Due to the vaginal delivery of her son there was little to no chance that they could collect evidence in a traditional assault kit but that given the situation it would be easy to place the assault on Mark.

Marley had been kept in the hospital for three weeks. Kat had been placed as temporary guardian of all the children and was allowed to bring Ethan home before his own mother had even had the chance to hold him. Kat said this had broken Marley and when she was finally released from the hospital it took her daughter another four weeks before she said her first word to anyone.

Kat had become almost hysterical and Derek had wrapped her in his arms holding her while she cried. Derek had shed a small single tear while he held Kat, for the pain the woman obviously had to the life Marley and her children had to deal with prior to Beacon Hills.

A very short time after that Marley had come home from work. She came laughing through the door and stopped short when she saw Derek standing in her kitchen. She was cordial and asked him the typical "Hi how are you" but made little if any effort other than that to speak to him.

Spending a few minutes there once Marley had gotten home was all Derek could take. He had noted the way she was slow to use her left arm and the way she would slightly jump at every noise the kids were making outside in the yard.

Shaken Derek offered Marley a short goodbye and hugged Kat whispering to her that she was safe and he wouldn't let anyone hurt Marley let alone her kids as long as he was breathing. Once in his car Derek fought for control of himself. Barely making it from his driveway into the house he had smashed everything breakable in sight.

He had grown up his entire life hearing about horrible stories of women being abused and children to. Nothing had ever struck this close to home let alone allowing him to see what the aftermath of the affected. He was angry because he initially was out to get Marley for aggravating him. He couldn't understand why in a few short weeks he had allowed himself to open up to Kat and come to care so deeply about her grandchildren. Marley was still a pariah to him but now that he knew a lot about her she had gained a new position and respect in his eyes.

That worried him because he had barely spoken ten words to her since the hospital. The wolf in him however bristled at the thought of someone coming near his newfound friends. Friends. Fuck that wasn't something in Derek's vocabulary anymore. Nor was it something that he thought to allow in his life at the time.

Through his growing friendship with Kat Derek had begun to take a softer approach to the young Betas in his pack. Especially Erica. She was beginning to show early on in her pregnancy and he had noted the way Isaac would hover infront of her. Never letting her out of his sight for very long or even letting her go on the pack runs they would take every full moon.

Derek had secured Erica's monitoring through the same OB that had handled his own mother's pregnancies. The woman was aging fast but welcomed the news of a new member with fervor. Erica was given weekly sonograms to track the baby's growth and at one appointment Isaac couldn't make, Derek had grudgingly agreed to take Erica.

He had been sitting for over an hour in the tiny room with the buzzing machine. Erica was so nervous her heartbeat was thundering in his ears. Enough that he told her if she didn't calm the shit down he was going to choke her.

The sonogram tech chose that moment to come into the room with the Dr. They scanned the baby and Derek sat in amazement at what he saw. He had never seen a child on screen that way. Every little leg and arm was clearly visible and the baby was sucking its thumb.

Erica had started crying and Derek had reached out to her in a moment of weakness. He grasped her hand and squeezed it, giving her a small smile before returning his attention back to the screen to watch the growing child move around.

Derek had promised Erica on the ride home that he would handle Chris Argent and that they would do everything they could to protect the coming pup. That had made Erica cry uncontrollably and when they got back to his house Isaac was pacing Derek's front porch.

When the car was turned off Isaac made a beeline for Erica and looked worriedly over to Derek at her state. Derek had shook his head and left the couple alone. He later grumpily agreed to allow Allison and Lydia to throw a small baby shower in his backyard a couple months from then.

Caught up in his memories and thoughts Derek barely registered that his phone was going off like crazy. Opening his eyes and yawning he noted the sun had set a long time ago and the moon was high and full in the sky. His phone rang off the hook again and he snatched it from the table at his side.

The phone stopped ringing signaling he had missed the call. When he squinted his sensitive eyes at the screen it blared seven missed calls. All of them were from Kat's cell and the time was 11:45 at night. Derek frowned and sat up straight cursing himself for being unaware that long.

The phone started its shrill bleating again and this time he picked it up before the first ring finished. He could hear Kat crying on the other end and the kids were screaming in the background. The wind against Kat's end told Derek she was driving. Derek's heart started thudding in his chest but before Derek could even get a word out Kat started yelling into the phone.

"He found her jesus Christ Derek he found us!" Kat was hiccupping, telling the kids to hush and calm down that it was okay. Derek could hear Evan crying in the background nothing really audible but one word. Daddy.

Derek dropped his phone, barely hearing Kat calling his name from the other side as he broke into a dead run heading for Marley's house.

**OOoooo cliffhanger! I won't make you guys wait but for a couple hours but I thought Id get this part out there so I could work on the next.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so did anyone like the previous chapter? I know it was a stretch for Derek to change his attitude that fast but I figured if I gave a little background as to why it would be more acceptable. I know some of you probably don't like Marley's background or Dereks reaction to it. Like I said before Im going to be incorporating more of the natural wolf instincts into the Hale pack and part of that is the instinct to protect the young against everything. I didn't think I was going to put anything about Erica's situation in that one but I thought it would show how Derek was starting to change through his interactions with Kat. I personally am a survivor of a domestic violence problem similar to Marleys so writing that really hit home and had I had something like Derek Hale around would have made it ten times easier lol. So anyways heres another installment. Also I was looking for someone to proof read and or collaborate on a nother Derek/OC story Ive been tossing around in my head. Just a heads up the next story has a very strong female character and Derek is going to get knocked down quite a few pegs if I get my way. I like breaking him down to a soft hearted wolfy makes me all hopefull inside that they'll cast a good female as his counterpart in the coming season(s). Happy reading!**

The blaring police lights cut through the darkness like powerful swords. The brightness of it stung Derek's eyes. His feet were sore as he slowed to a jog into Marley's front yard. Cops were everywhere and Derek caught the smell of blood as soon as his foot hit the first stone in the walk way.

Sheriff Stalinsky jerked his head up when he caught sight of Derek, making a hasty beeline for the other man Derek grabbed him by his arm. Derek's eyes shot back and forth between the ambulance and the officer.

Stalinsky shook off Derek's hold and grabbed him by his arm leading him to the side of the cruiser he had been leaning against.

"Why is it every fucking time something happens in this town your not far behind it Hale?"

Derek scowled at the older man and pulled himself from his grip. The smell of Marley's blood was pouring into Derek's nose making it hard to concentrate.

"What happened where is she?"

Derek made a move to get around the older man but was stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the buckle to the officers gun snap.

"Take one more move towards that door Hale and I'll blow your knee caps out." The man was dead pan when he said this and Derek taking the cue stopped moving. He settled on facing the sheriff and keeping his gaze trained on his face.

"Now Derek what are you doing here?" Sheriff Stalinsky took a deep breath, exhaling as he removed his hand from the gun holster.

"Kathrine Schneider, her mom called me a second ago and dropped the bomb that the kid's dad found them." Derek bit each word out all but growling the last one. He needed to get to Marley and Stalinsky was standing in his way.

"Why would Mrs. Schneider call you Hale?"

"Because I'm friends with her and she knew I was close!"

"Do you have any idea whats going on?"

Derek frowned and looked down running a hand roughly through his sweat permeated hair.

"Well she said it was the kid's Dad, she told me a little bit about what happened before they came here but I know its serious enough they've been hiding for years."

Stalinsky nodded and crossed his arms over his barrel chest. Leaning back against the cruiser again he sighed glancing towards a paramedic that was coming from the house carrying supplies and his bag.

"Yeah its not good, apparently when Ms. Brock submitted her protection order to our department they neglected to black out her current address…." The sheriff lead off for a moment, taking another breath before meeting Derek's hard gaze.

"When the asshole got the new restraining order a few days ago he GPSed the damn address and showed up about an hour ago."

"So because your department fucked up they got hurt?" Derek took a step towards the officer, making Stalinsky place his hand back on his gun.

"An oversight yes but we got here before any serious damage was done, the guy is in custody, Ms. Brocks son was the one that called we could hear him throwing her around the house."

"Listen boy I don't know how close you are to this family and honestly it creeps me out…" Stalinsky leaned back up jerking Derek's attention back to his face.

"But if your close enough for Kathrine to call you then take away from here for awhile. The house is destroyed and honestly I don't know how long we can hold him on a restraining order violation."

Derek narrowed his eyes the hands at his side shifting involuntarily.

"You mean to tell me you can't hold him permanently?"

"No we can't. After the bond hearing tomorrow he can bail out and other than her TPO order theres nothing to protect her against him. I already advised and Kat did as I said and took the kids back to Ohio for awhile. To her 's sister's house. Until we get the order for arrest from Ohio we can't send his ass packing, it burns me to no end but theres nothing I can do Hale my hands are tied." Stalinsky sighed out the last of his statement causing the wolf in Derek to roar.

"I'll take her wherever she has to go Sheriff I promise…" Derek leaned into the older man's face his hot breath blowing menacingly. "But so help me god I see him I will kill him."

Derek roughly turned and made a hasty entrance to Marley's house. He gingerly stepped over the glass in the doorway but found it of no use as everything was broken around him.

Glass littered the living room and kitchen. Small smears of blood were dark against the pale paint of the walls. Following Marley's scent he slowly made the turn around the corner to her room. Memories from the last time he was there slammed into him. He absently thought about the diary sitting in his dresser unread and undisturbed.

The door was barely on its hinges and when Derek brushed past it it let out an ominous creak and started swaying. He braced his hands against it settling it at an awkward angle against the door jam. His gaze darted to were Marley was curled up with her knees to her chest in the corner.

She was talking with a female officer, her voice barely above a whisper she finished telling the officer what had happened. When she glanced up at the sound of the door creaking her eyes widened and she frowned. Derek shuffled his feet around, slightly uncomfortable under her scrutiny. He had to look something odd, dirt clung to the bottom of his pants, his feet were bare and he had no shirt on.

He visibly relaxed when Marley turned to say something to the female officer. He took the quick chance to look her over. She had bandages covering one side of her pale forehead, and a few more larger ones scattered around her lower arms and neck. Her black t-shirt was torn and her jeans were covered in small shards of glass.

He noted how she barely took a deep breath, he knew then she had to have a couple of broken ribs. Mentally he promised to take her to the hospital to make sure there wasn't any serious damage done.

Her hair was down like it had been the day of the hospital. This time though it was matted with blood and she was missing a very very small patch above her ear. Derek growled loudly enough for both women to turn to him. He blinked a few times before slowly, so as not to spook them, made his way to sit on the edge of the overturned mattress.

The female officer patted Marley's arm consolingly and rose, giving Derek a suspicious once over before leaving the room. The last paramedic turned to Marley and looked down at her as he hoisted his large duffel bag onto his shoulder.

"You sure you don't want us to take you to the hospital hun? You really need some xrays and maybe a couple of stitches."

"No I'm alright been through worse it will heal." Marley's voice was still a whisper but she started to stand, grasping at the wall to steady herself.

"Okay well heres the report take it with you if you decide to go in." The paramedic handed her a yellow piece of paper, she was shaking so hard the paper made noises as she clutched it to her side.

Sighing the young man turned away from her and walked out the doorway mumbling to the female officer before they both turned and left.

"She was a lucky one."

Derek stared at Marley hesitant to speak for sake of scaring her. She looked down at the paper in her hand and tossed it onto the floor at the side of the bed. Slowly making her way towards her dresser she pulled it open and started setting clothes on top of it.

"What are you doing here?" She had her back turned to him and it gave Derek the chance to notice her jeans were torn through the thigh and what he guessed around the front to.

He sat for a second, trying to figure out what to say to her.

"Your mom called me like ten minutes ago and told me he was here so I ran over to see what I could do."

Marley half turned her head towards him, just enough for him to see the blossoming bruised covering her left cheek.

"She's got a big mouth, but I think she means well." She methodically went back to sorting her clothes.

Her silence and movements worried Derek. He'd seen someone in shock before and that was obviously the case with her. She hadn't processed what she'd been through yet.

"Listen Sheriff said you can't stay here, that its not safe. I can take you anywhere you need but if you want to stay close to home I live just a couple hundred feet from here." Derek rose, slowly making his way towards her turned back.

He reached out a steady hand, placing it hesitantly on her shoulder. Her body jerked in reaction but she just sighed nodding her head.

"Yeah uhm, yeah that would be good…." She waved a hand as she placed some socks on her growing pile "I don't want to drive around looking for a hotel tonight so if its not to much trouble then please?"

She turned around to him then, the trauma on her face shocking Derek. He unconsciously moved a hand to brush the hair from around the blood soaked gauze at her forehead. Marley frowned but didn't shrink back from his touch. She merely closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"You don't have to be…." His soft tone must have pissed her off because she snapped open her eyes and swatted his hand away.

"Obviously Mom trusts you so I'll go out on a limb but don't fucking touch me!" She slammed the last drawer shut and grabbed up her clothes shoving them into a nearby garbage bag.

Derek frowned lightly at her sudden change but nodded anyways and snatched the bag from her.

"We have to walk, I ran here when she called, follow me." Derek without a second thought turned around and walked out of her room. He didn't stop until he was standing in her front yard, only pausing when she stopped to say goodbye to the Sheriff and let him know where she was going.

Stalinsky lifted a brow and looked up at Derek. Shaking his head he told Marley he would be in touch by tomorrow afternoon and to try and get some rest.

She followed a few feet behind him as they walked in silence to his house. Once inside he opened up the door leading to the spare bedroom below the stairs. He sat her bag inside of it and motioned with his hand.

"You can sleep here, I'm right upstairs" he pointed above his head "Bathroom is just around the top of the stairs and help yourself to the kitchen."

She didn't say anything but nodded and stepped into the room closing the door softly behind her. Derek stood there for a few minutes, staring at the wood grain of the barricade blocking his view of her. The unmistakable sound of crying echoed through the door to his ears and her buried his face in his hands. It started to get louder and he reached for the knob, second guessing himself he chose to let her be alone for the moment.

He turned and made his way through his kitchen and out the back door to his yard. His cell phone was still laying were it fell earlier so he picked it up and stared at the screen. Kat had called four more times since then but Derek's head just couldn't take anymore in.

His fingers awkwardly moved over the touch screen keyboard as he typed out his message to Kat.

"_She's here. Going to try to take her to ER tomorrow. Will call in the morning. Be safe Kat shes okay"_

Turning on the ball of his foot he quietly went back into the house and closed the door behind him. He could hear her hiccups but her breathing had evened out. He assumed she had passed out and he sighed tiredly. The adrenaline had left his body in a whoosh and now he was absolutely exhausted.

Climbing the stairs slowly he stumbled into his bedroom and threw himself against the blue flannel sheets. Running a hand absently over his face he turned onto his stomach and closed his eyes. He had until she woke up to rest and the feeling he got was she was going to give him a run for his money no matter what he did.


	8. Chapter 8

**Well the muse keeps singing so Im going to keep writing but I have to say my fingers are starting to hurt lol. Im sorry for the obvious unnoticed errors in the last chapter. Im starting to get tired and theyre slipping by me more and more. I think I might make this one my last for the night and maybe pick up tomorrow. Its going to be a little long but Ill try to keep it interesting.**

**I wanted to thank enimzajlove13 for her wonderful creation of Derely! Hahaha that's awesome and I really appreciate it! So Im going to go ahead and get started. Hope you guys like this!**

The sun was poking obnoxiously through the small cracks in Derek's blackout curtains. He was still laying across his bed in a rather unkempt heap and his arm was sore were it had laid above his head all night. He groaned, turning on his side and cradling his arm as the blood rushed back to it causing it to tingle and burn.

Struggling to sit up he could hear water running through the pipes in his house. Why the hell was the water on? He thought groggily. Sitting up straighter he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and concentrated on the sound. He could hear faint sloshing but sure as shit his water was running full blast.

The events of the previous night came rushing back to him with shocking clarity. He sniffed once, the smell of lavender swimming around his room. She had to be in the bathroom he thought. Getting to his feet he made his way out of his room, poking his head around the corner and confirming what he was thinking.

Marley was in the shower. He could hear her sharp intake of breath and a small groan. Frowning with concern he brought himself to the door, tapping firmly on the wood he cracked the door just enough so he could see the steamed up mirror.

He cleared his throat loudly, causing Marley to pop her head out from around the shower curtain. The quick movement must have jostled her sore body because she let out another groan.

"Are you uhm, you okay?" Derek gripped the door firmly, resting his forehead against the panel.

"Yeah just sore , I'm sorry I'll be out in just a minute." Marley's voice was scratchy and rough. She obviously hadn't slept well and this bothered Derek.

"Your alright I just wanted to check on you." Derek closed the door softly, turning around he made his way back into his bedroom. He had his own bathroom there and he took the chance to jump in and wake himself up.

Derek couldn't have been in there more than a few minutes but when he shut his water off he couldn't hear Marley's anymore. He roughly toweled himself off and stepped into his room. The cold air coming from the vents smacked into him causing his skin to break out in goose bumps.

Thank god for central air he thought absently. He would have to make sure she wasn't cold at night because he knew the lower bedroom was closed off a lot and got really cold anyways.

Pulling on a tank top and some jogging pants he let himself out of his room. He silently let himself into the other bathroom and noted that the steam had come off the mirror already. God he had to have taken a longer shower than he originally thought.

Padding down the stairs he could smell eggs cooking. Frowning lightly he hadn't remembered picking any up the last time he was out. He rounded the corner to the kitchen where he stopped short and just stared at her. She had her back to him, shoving around the eggs in the skillet. She stopped with those and moved to flip the bacon over.

She had on a white tank top that rode low in the back and he guessed in the front to. She still had on pajama bottoms and her tiny feet were bare against the cold stone of the kitchen tile.

Her hair was laying in a hapless wet mess down her back and ended just above her waist. He could smell her shampoo and it slightly intoxicated him enough to break out into a smile. She looked so at ease, just moving around the kitchen that he felt bad but obligated to let her know he was there.

He cleared his throat and she whirled around, spatula in hand. Her eyes went wide for a moment before she gave him a weak smile and shrugged her shoulders.

""You said last night I could make myself at home so I thought I would make some breakfast to uhm…" she grunted and turned around, a slightly pink shade creeping up her neck "well to apologize for snapping at you last night. I didn't have a right to talk to you like that especially after what you did. Im sorry for that Derek." The way his name rolled off her tongue made his insides melt.

He moved a little closer to her but not much. She still had her back turned and he didn't want to spook her any. After a second he could see light purple finger marks on the backs of her arms and small larger bruising on her shoulder blades.

She'd obviously been thrown against something several times and by the looks of her arms Mark had grabbed her pretty roughly. Shaking back his anger he took a seat at the kitchen island, almost toppling over the barstool in the process. God she made him nervous.

She turned her face towards him with her brows arched. He laughed a little righting himself and settling his arms against the island's marble top. He dipped his head a bit and talked to the table top.

"Nah its okay really. Considering the situation I shouldn't have touched you without at least asking." She turned around at his statement and put the spatula down on the counter. She had turned off the stove and took a few small steps towards him. Her sudden nearness brought his head up and by then she was leaning against the other side of the island.

The bruising on her cheek had darkened overnight. She had replaced the bandages on her head and front of her arms. She had scratches and what not all over her and he guessed that was from the glass. Overall she looked worse last night but she was pretty banged up.

She crossed her arms then obviously deep in thought. He noticed the way she chewed her bottom lip while she was thinking and found it endearing. Her eyes were cast downward at the floor and her voice was soft.

"No I was a bitch to you that day at the hospital. Its still not an excuse and my mother brought me up with manners to say the least. So uhm how about we do this. I'm going to find a hotel today if you wouldn't mind giving me a ride. Till then Ill answer whatever question you have and make sure Im not a snappy pain in the ass during the process okay?" She looked up then her eyes a bit wide. She was still chewing on her lip.

Derek made a slow movement of getting up from his barstool. Keeping his hands in view he made himself stand a few inches from her body. She hadn't turned towards him but her breathing had hitched a bit. Derek very gently, and trying to avoid her bruises, grasped her by her upper arms and turned her towards him.

She let him and didn't make a move to bolt or hit him, she just kept staring at the floor. He watched as a single crystalline drop fell onto the top of her foot. Frowning he softly lifted her chin so he could look at her face.

Small tears were streaming down her face and her lips were pressed firmly together. He wiped them away with his thumb pushing the hair back from her face as she settled herself to face him fully.

He took an uncertain step towards her and when she didn't move or protest he wrapped his arms lightly around her shoulders and rested his chin on the top of her head. Her whole body seemed to shake and he tightened his grip on her when she leaned against his chest.

Her body was slightly rigid but once her sobbing started she melted into him. Her small arms came around his waist and she started clinging to him as the tears raged. He supported most of her weight as she felt her sliding to her knees. He lowered them both to the floor where she crawled into his lap and buried her face in the curve of his shoulder and neck.

Derek tensed up a little as the contact of her body so close to his sent his instincts roaring. More for himself than her he started rubbing circles over her back, his face pressed against the wet mass of her hair.

He took a deep breath reveling in her closeness and letting her smell wash over his senses. The last time he'd been this close to her she was asleep and he was stealing a moment with her unconscious body. This time was different. The strength he had seen and felt was breaking and she was letting him in, even if she didn't say it out loud.

Nobody had done this with him before. No one had ever trusted him this way and he himself had never trusted someone like this in return. It was a shocking revelation for his mind but he pushed it aside and gently rocked her sobbing form in his arms.

She had barely noticed they were on the floor. He felt so safe and had unselfishly went out of his way to make sure she was okay. That was nothing she had ever been given outside of her babies. If her mom trusted him enough to befriend him despite their situation then obviously there was some good there. Marley was just so tired, so broken and so tired of running.

She snuggled deeper into his arms one hand coming up from his neck to lay against the back of his head. He was rocking her now, quietly telling her it would be okay and that he was here. He didn't really know her from Adam but he was holding her as if she was the most precious and fragile thing in the world. It made her cry harder, her body so exhausted they gave way to hard breathing and hiccups.

Derek still refused to let her go. He knew this is what she needed and he was willing for the moment to give her all he had. He wasn't good at this but he would be damned if he didn't try. Strong people didn't break and when they finally did it meant they were done. The only time he felt anything close to it was when his family was murdered and he lost Laura.

He had let himself break down this way, alone in the burnt remains of his family home Derek Hale had broke in half. He was a crudely fashioned version of himself after that, even he was willing to admit it. Holding this woman in his arms he silently pleaded with whatever God was out there to let her heal. Let her feel happiness again and not the need to run whenever anyone showed an interest or concern in her.

When he felt her chest rise and fall steadily he slowly lifted her body still cradled in his arms. He had to stand there for a moment, letting the feeling rush back to his legs before he made a move to carry her to her room. She was still hiccupping in her sleep and as she bent over the bed to lay her down she tightened her grip around his neck. Marley had come barely awake when she felt the bed beneath her but she was unwilling to give up her life preserve. She held onto him, hoping without words he would catch the hint and not leave her alone.

She couldn't and didn't want to be alone right now. She needed some type of contact with someone and for the moment that was Derek. He must have understood because he leaned further over the bed and briefly layed her weight against the mattress.

He didn't move his arms by much but enough to allow him to scoot in next to her. His left arm went underneath her head and his other arm draped itself tightly around her midsection. He snugly positioned their bodies so he could lay a bit over her protectively. Marley hiccupped again and snuggled back against him, moving her leg slightly upwards when his own pushed between them.

She could feel him bury his face against the back of her neck and she moved her head slightly forward to allow him more room. He squeezed her bringing her body as close to his as he could. She could feel his soft lips brush against the back of her neck as he laid a gentle kiss there. Once done he leaned back a little and settled his face a mere inches from her hair.

Marley sighed as she felt exhaustion drag her down again, intertwining her fingers with his she brought them up to her chest and against her heart. She had a death grip, he had to admit that, and he didn't fight her when she snuggled against him a final time before falling back asleep. His own exhaustion started to pull at his eyelids and all he could do before sleep claimed him was breathe her in again.

Mine. Its all his brain would register over and over again. No matter what heaven and hell Derek Hale had to move he was going to fix Marley and teach her to trust again even if it meant breaking himself down at her feet.


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my fingers are killing me but I don't want to stop until I at least get to their first kiss which believe me is coming really soon. Maybe even this chapter but we will have to see. I figured with all the circumstance surrounding the death of his family that Derek would be the perfect person for Marley to break around. You can tell in S1 his guilt and pain over it and I wanted to take it a step further. Who better to know how to piece together a soul than one that has been broken itself and haphazardly glued back together. So anyways Im going to skip around a little time wise with this chapter and maybe sneak in some Derely moments.**

Crickets. Derek moaned in his sleep. Those fucking crickets were back again he had to kill them all really dead this time. When the thought fully registered in his foggy brain Derek's squinted then blinked against the pitch blackness of the room. Her smell was forged so deeply in his nose that he almost sneezed with it.

He was careful not to move an inch. Keeping his surprisingly tight hold on her body the two of them hadn't moved from their original position. She was still breathing deeply, sighing for a second in her sleep he smiled into her hair.

God she felt good. She fit perfectly into the shape of his body like she belonged there. Even when he was with Kate she never just fit there. That thought made him frown darkly. This wasn't Kate and the situation was completely different. He gave up his musings and inched his face into the warm nest of her hair.

He woke up surprisingly rested. The damn dream didn't haunt him while he was with her. That in itself was something to think about. Derek bit back a groan as he nimbly tried to maneuver his lower body away from her. Her smell and the feel of her skin was waking up things and emotions in him he thought were dead. Yeah he still got his morning salute but damn what man didn't. Wolf or not. And when Erica had latched onto him like a leech so many years ago he hadn't felt a damn thing other than a gagging sensation.

He mentally cursed himself and bit back a groan as she moved her rear end back against him. He couldn't let her wake up to him pressing his hard on against her that way. In her sleep she sighed again, wiggling against him as his soldier at attention. The move had to be entirely unintentional on her part but it was making his control slip dangerously over the edge. He started rushing through random scenes and thoughts in his head, trying desperately to diffuse the situation before it got out of hand.

For some reason the other night he was flipping through channels on his TV he had come across a Teletubbies marathon on Sprout. Yep he thought. That did the trick, his other half all but dropped off the map. Smiling to himself and mentally making the note to write an appreciative letter to the producers of the show he relaxed his body and allowed her to melt back against him.

He laid like that for a couple of hours. Just listening to her breathe and letting his hand make small circles with his thumb over the delicate bones in her hand. The beating of his heart against her back and the movements on her hand brought Marley out of her sleep slowly. She groaned against being awake and snuggled deeper into the warmth that surrounded her body.

Her hand flexed around Derek's as she slowly became more alert. Derek bit back a curse when her body started to go rigid and her breathing increased. He quickly put his mouth to just above the shell of her ear.

"It's okay your safe Im not going to hurt you." He whispered into her ear praying what he was saying would sink in before she lost it on him. He held himself perfectly still against him, though not releasing his hold around her midsection.

Marley took a few gulps of breath before closing her eyes and forcing her body to relax. This was okay she thought, she was safe this wasn't Mark and he couldn't find her. This was Derek, the one that held her when she broke down and didn't say a word. The one that obviously held her the whole time they slept and hadn't made a move to assault her.

Derek smiled behind her head as he felt her body relax again, though slowly. Her hand stopped gripping him like she was drowning. He pulled his own away from her a moment to simply move her hair back to bare her neck to him. He snuggled against the skin there with his face, tentatively at first before placing a very light kiss to the skin exposed just below her ear.

Marley was completely relaxed by then and sighed softly at the feel of him against her bare skin. Something stirred low in her and she licked her dry lips still refusing to say anything. While the contact was making her warm all over she was still fearful enough to not encourage anymore.

Derek softly placed his hand against the base of her throat, just to the side and more against her collar bone he held her there closing his eyes and relaxing. She laid there in his arms like that for several minutes getting used to being in close proximity to a man without being scared.

After what he did for her earlier that came easier than what she thought it would and when her stomach rudely grumbled its unhappiness at being empty she cursed it vehemently. Derek's chest shook and a laugh rumbled out of his throat. He drug his hand away from its comfortable position, running down her arm lightly and settling at the base of her exposed hip.

He pulled his other arm out from under her head and used it to prop himself up. She had slowly rolled over, his hand moving from her hip to lay just below her belly button. He made lazy circles there as he watched her face for any sign of distress. She just laid there staring up at him. Marley took in everything from the way his lips turned at the corners to the small hair line scar that ran just below his right eye.

She licked her lips again nervously but didn't make a motion to move from her position half under his body. Instead she brought up her right leg and draped it across his hips, this causing her to turn more fully towards him to were her face rested just inches from the skin above his heart.

She silently smiled when she felt his body tense up slightly before relaxing again, his hand had made a lazy path down her hip and was running sprints up and down her thigh. It felt so normal to lay here with him and so safe. She inwardly cringed again when her stomach protested loudly at its empty state.

Derek chuckled again and leaned more towards her form when she brought up her arm to drape it across his waist.

"Hungry?" His voice sounded so deep and dark to Marley that it made her involuntarily shiver.

Derek ignored her response to him speaking and simply stared down at her. Having a pretty good view of the side of her face he watched her smile a bit before turning her face towards him.

"Yeah I think I am, are you?" Her dark eyebrow arched in question at him. He nodded slightly still smiling down like a jackass at her. She still didn't make a move to untangled herself from him and he certainly was in no hurry to do it either.

"Yeah well I don't think breakfast is an option, though we could head down to the IHOP in town." Marley briefly frowned before realization dawned on her face. She closed her eyes a moment and groaned.

"I am so sorry I left your kitchen a mess, I seriously didn't mean to have a break down like that." She opened one eye to look at him, a smile screwing its way past her lips to plaster across her mouth.

"Yeah I bet you didn't but its alright no harm done and at least we got a nap in. I don't know about you but I was exhausted." She closed that one eye and nodded regrettably pulling her leg from around his waist and her hands from his chest. He let her move freely, moving back a bit to allow her plenty of room.

He wasn't entirely sure how she was going to act and didn't want to take any chances on making her uncomfortable. This was her ballgame and she was the lead. Marley noted and filed away his actions towards her, silently thanking him for not making her to uncomfortable she shoved back on her hands and pulled herself into a sitting position against the head board.

Derek took the chance and turned his back to her swinging his legs over the side of the bed and leaning forward on his hands. He turned and watched her watch him. It was amusing to say the least, the woman wore every thought and emotion plainly on her face and she was going through everything from lust to trepidation.

He hopped up then, turning around entirely and extending a hand in her direction

"Seriously come on lets get out of here and go eat something greasy and fattening." Marley burst out laughing, one hand going to her forehead as she winced at the pain but kept laughing anyways.

The sound hit Derek's ears and reminded him of bells. She had such a soft voice anyways and when she laughed it deepened to the point of sexiness. He raised a brow at her and smiled a small chuckle coming up and out of him before he could catch it.

"What? Am I wrong?" Derek questioned her lightly his hand still extended to her. His fingers reflexively closed around hers as he gently pulled her from the bed. They were standing toe to toe and she was still smiling like an idiot.

Marley ran her hand up his muscled bicep , stopping for a second at his shoulder then running its way back down to settle her hand in his. She looked down at it then back up at him still smiling a little.

"Yeah your right but if I'm gonna get fat I'm gonna do it happily." She took a step back from him then, releasing her hold on his hand she ran her other one through her sleep touseled tresses.

"Let me get some clothes on and…" Derek's laugh cut her off, tilting her head sideways she stared at him for his outburst. Derek grinned goofishly and shook his head at her.

"Oh hell no, Im going to go grab a shirt but we are going in our pajamas and the only thing you get to do is brush your hair. Im not waiting two hours for a female to get ready. I had sisters I know your species." Derek made a step around her, leaving her mouth hanging open in shock.

He really just insulted her sex. Laughing openly she swatted at his passing chest.

"I do not take two hours to get ready and most of the time I accomplish a shower and shave in less than twenty!"

He half turned to her then, brows arched all the way up and still grinning.

"Yeah well prove it meet me in the car in five minutes."

"Deal!" She bolted for her bag and dug out her hairbrush while he thundered upstairs.

They both slammed into each other going out the door. Derek grabbed her shoulders to steady her and frowned when she jerked and pain streaked across her face.

"Oh shit Im sorry Marley I completely fucking forgot about your arms." Derek pulled back from her not sure were to touch or what to do. Marley swallowed and nodded rubbing the sharp pain from her left shoulder.

"It's okay Derek you didn't know really its cool and if we are going to be hanging around each other I have to tell you I hate my full name, just call me Mar." She offered him a weak smile and turned pushing her way through the door.

"By the way Derek.." she pointed to his Camaro parked in the drive "For owning that and making me ride in it your buying!

Derek rolled his eyes and closed his front door, ambling over to his driver side door he watched her peak her head above the hood of the car.

"I'll buy if you drive?" Marley shook her head for a minute and smirked.

"Not this so called American piece of shit hun your on your own." Derek had unlocked the car and Marley took that chance to dive in.

Derek stared at her empty spot and smiled , this was going smoother than he thought.


	10. Chapter 10

**I've been staring at this blank page for over an hour. Suddenly Ive lost contact with where I was going to take this story. So anyways Im just gonna wing it and please bear with me Im really dragging this one out today.**

Marley watched the trees blur past her vision as they drove, leaning with the movement of the car she bent over and put her head against the dash board.

"If you keep driving like this your going to make me sick!" She groaned covering the back of her head with both hands and breathing deep. She often enough got motion sickness when she wasn't the one driving.

Derek smirked to himself and whipped the Camaro around the corner onto their street. Marley sat up then, an obvious sickly shade of white, she frowned at how fast they had made It from the restaurant to the street they both lived on.

Biting her lip she turned to look at Derek, he was staring ahead at the road but there was this small smile plastered to his lips. Turning her attention back to the road before her thoughts got away from her, she suddenly tugged on Derek's pants leg.

"Do me a favor…can uhm can we roll by the house real quick?" Derek's head jerked to the side in surprise, pushing his foot squarely against the brake pedal the car came to a stop just before his driveway.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Mar?" He half turned in his seat, trying to read the expression on her face.

"Can't be a bad one, I need to see just what I'm going to have to clean up…" She was nervously chewing on her bottom lip again so he reached forward and let his hand rest on the side of her neck, his thumb making lazy circles there.

"Aright…Ill make you a deal? You get five minutes in there no more no less then we go back to my place and get you settled in."

"Set…what are you talking about I thought we agreed to take me to a hotel tonight?"

Derek pulled his hand back resting it on the gear shift before he leaned his head back against the head rest. His left hand came up, rubbing over his eyes tiredly.

"I just think and I'm sure Kat would to that it's a better idea for you to stay at my place so someone can keep an eye out for you. You won't get that at a hotel and your in public property there he can walk onto whenever he wants. Here he can't." Derek slowly spoke, while they had sat for almost three hours at the restaurant talking about everything that had happened in the past and the incident with Mark, Derek was still leery of pushing her space to far.

Marley chewed her lip again deep in thought. She knew he was right but her fears didn't want her to admit that. She had made it over three years running from Mark and if it hadn't been for the Beacon Hills police department it would have remained that way. Hell she even had went as far as to change her and the kids last names to her mothers maiden name.

As she came to her conclusion her hand tightened on the door of the Camaro. Derek watching her closely noted her reaction and took a deep breath ready for a battle. She was in fight or flight mode and he wanted to be ready to try and convince her to make a safe decision, even if it made her uncomfortable.

"You can stay as long as you need, there's no rush and the only thing I'm remotely concerned about is you rebuilding your house for the kids. I'll do whatever I can to help but listen…." He rubbed his eyes again " I want you to know you don't have to deal with this alone anymore. I haven't been there the whole time but I can be here now. I'm not good at this shit anymore than you are but I'll do my best. You just have to tell me when to step back if I make you uncomfortable. Don't keep running Mar you don't deserve that kind of life." Derek finished quietly.

Marley's body had visibly relaxed and she nodded silently. Her voice was shaky at best when , after several minutes, she spoke.

"Okay we will try this your way. But the minute it goes south I'm out, no if ands or buts got it?" She turned slightly, looking at him from the corner of her eye.

Derek nodded and smiled a little pushing the gear shift into drive he slowly crept forward until Marley's house came into view. A couple of feet from the driveway he came to a complete stop and put the car in park. They sat there silently for a minute as she stared at her home.

The two front window's beside the door had been busted out completely. She absently rubbed her left shoulder remembering the pain of it shooting through the glass panes. Her front door was tilted at a slight angle. There was glass littering the stone walkway and all over the stone slab of her front stoop.

Derek watched her slowly get out of the car, holding onto the body as she crept around the front. He got out then meeting her as she made her first steps onto the grass. Derek's mind replayed the sounds of the sirens and he had to shake his head roughly to clear it. If that small thing was bothering him he could only imagine what was going through hers.

Marley was pale to say the least and Derek could see from his position beside her that she was shaking. Scowling darkly she took a deep breath and started towards her door, angrily throwing it open to stare at the damage before her eyes. Glass was littered everywhere in here to, picture frames hung at awkward angles and blood smeared in small streaks here and there.

Her couch was knocked sideways where she had been thrown against the arm of it. She wrapped her arms around herself as the panic and memories swam to the surface. Her chest felt like a lead weight was sitting on it and her vision started to swim. The vomit came up in her throat as she whipped around, slamming into the door jam and falling to her knees amid the shattered glass Marley's stomach turned up her late breakfast.

Cursing himself for letting her do this Derek knelt behind her, trying to give her some privacy but gently holding back her hair as she retched. When she was down to dry heaving Derek could feel the sobs shaking her body. She hadn't been ready for this, she wasn't ready to see the damage Mark had done, mostly with her body.

The last time he attacked her this bad her mind had blocked it out and she had never went back to the house after. The smell of blood tickling his nose Derek frowned and wrapped his arm around her stomach. Lifting her bit by bit to lean against his chest he reached down and turned up her hands.

Glass stuck out every couple of centimeters and the tiny cuts were starting to bleed. While she rested with her eyes closed against him he made quick work of pulling out what he could, wincing whenever she jumped when a piece was lodged to deeply.

"I should have listened Derek I'm sorry" her voice was shaking and she kept sniffing back her tears.

Derek remained silent as he worked quickly on her other hand. Finishing he scooped her up and carried her to the car, setting her gently with her legs over the side of the car he knelt before her using his shirt to wipe away the blood. Marley stared numbly at her hands looking up occasionally at his face.

It was an unreadable mask but every now and then his jawline would twitch. He stopped what he was doing and let his hands hang between his knees, his head bent as he thought about what to say to her.

"Please don't be mad at me." She implored trying to lean her weak body forward. His head jerked up and he was frowning, "What in the hell makes you think I'm pissed at you Mar?"

Marley moved back a couple of inches simply staring open mouthed at him. She tried to formulate a coherent sentence but all that would come out was a tired "I thought.."

Derek waved a hand in her direction then pointed to the damaged front door.

"That and how it happened makes me pissed. The fact that the cops who were suppose to keep you safe and failed makes me pissed. What your kids went through as a result of their fuck up makes me pissed…" He led off for a moment before pointing a finger at her "Your decision to come back here barely twenty four hours after the fact doesn't make me angry. I understand the want to see it, hell I did the same thing when my family burnt up, just don't do this again till your ready."

Marley narrowed her eyes at him. Family burning up? When the hell did that happen? Before she could formulate the question her phone started ringing. Brought out of her train of thought she fumbled around in her pants pocket for the nuisance. Jamming her finger against the green bouncing image on the touch screen she put it to her ear.

"Hello?" She snapped into the receiver.

The voice on the other end cleared gruffly.

" ?"

"Yes?"

"This is Sheriff Stalinsky, I was calling you to update you on the problem."

Marley breathed a sigh of relief and laid herself sideways against the car seat.

"I'm sorry yeah whats going on hun?" Marley wearily rubbed her brows.

The Sheriff sighed on the other end.

"Where are you right now ?"

Marley's eyes slowly opened as she sat up a bit straighter. Derek careful not to let on that he could hear their conversation kept his face trained at the concreted below his feet, but his chest tightened instinctively.

"I'm sitting out front of the house actually, I came by to try and clean it up." Marley switched the phone to the other side of her head still frowning.

"Are you alone ma'am?" The Sheriff's voice had an edge to it.

Before Marley could say anything Derek bit out loudly "Hell no she's not alone!"

Marley jerked back by instinct stammering into the phone.

"Is that Derek Hale , ?" The Sheriff's voice hitched up a notch.

"Yeah, uhm well yeah I stayed at his place last night. I talked him into bringing me here a few minutes ago….Sheriff no offense but what's with the third degree?"

Derek had stood up then, pacing back and forth in front of the side of the car.

" my top priority is to maintain your safety despite my department's blunder." He took a deep breath then continued.

"You need to be aware that your ex-husband bonded out this morning after his hearing. Apparently Trudy Summers bonded him out?" The Sheriff formulated the last of his statement as a question.

Marley felt bile rising in her throat again and she leaned forward with her hand on her head breathing deeply to keep from embarrassing herself again.

"Yes…yes that's his mother." She stammered out, the tears beginning to fall again.

"Well ma'am as part of his bond order he's not to have contact with you by any means but we obviously know how he feels about that. His trial on the TPO violation is set for three days from now and we would like you to be there. A victim's advocate will be present and has been trying to contact you, apparently during all the commotion we didn't get a working number for you. I had to contact your work to get this one, which by the way they are greatly concerned about you."

Marley's head swam as all the memories came rushing back. Her vision blackened and she started to fall forwards coming within inches of smacking her head on the cement. Derek hearing the slowing of her heart beat shot out and grabbed her but her phone hit the concrete. He could hear the Sheriff yelling out her name and juggling her limp body in one arm he reached down and grabbed up the phone.

"Stalinsky? She passed out."

The Sheriff stopped mid yell and bit out a curse.

"Is she okay? Do I need to call you an ambulance?"

"No I think she'll be okay, it's just overload." Derek mumbled into the phone as he wrestled Marley safely back into the car and shut the door.

Jumping in the driver's seat he started the engine and put it in reverse.

"Hale listen, this guy is obviously out for blood. Do not allow her to go anywhere by herself and by all measures keep her from going back to that house. He's probably going to look for her there and around town so make sure she keeps a very low profile. Laci Masterson is a personal family friend I'll call her and let her know what's going on so won't lose her job."

"Yeah gotcha low profile, anything else?"

The Sheriff was quiet for a minute and sounded tired when he answered.

"Yeah be easy with her, if you know a quarter of what I think you do then you know she's in real danger. Guys like this don't stop till the other person is dead and I don't want another homicide on my hands that could have been helped."

"You have my word, when she wakes up I'll relay the message." Derek deftly maneuvered the car into his driveway and shut off the engine. Sighing he ran a hand through his hair.

"Is there seriously nothing else you guys can do for her?"

"No son there isn't. Until we get the order from Ohio he's a free man but I promise you once its here we will slam his ass so fast he won't know what hit him."

Derek could hear another voice on the other side urgently speaking to the Sheriff. Looking over at Marley's still form his jaw flexed.

"I've got to run Hale, Laci just called and said she was at the Diner when some guy came in asking about . I'll be in touch." The phone went dead and Derek stared at it.

This guy seriously wasn't going to give up. While he understood the animalistic need to hunt something he couldn't wrap his mind around how a human, with no animal side, could ruthlessly hunt another like this. That's what Mark was doing to her, methodically hunting her down.

Marley started to stir, moaning in her unconscious state. Derek quickly got out of the car and opened her door, scooping her up and kicking it closed he hastily made into his front door. Gently placing her on the leather couch he pulled his Mother's afghan blanket from the back of it and covered Marley's bare skin.

Her tears started to fall before she opened her eyes. Derek sat on the floor near her head and draped his arm around her neck. He buried his face next to her ear and made soothing sounds. He felt her shift beneath him and her arms came around his chest, her face flying straight to the hollow of his shoulder.

"I'm scared Derek holly fucking shit I'm scared."


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay I'm pissed. For some reason when I uploaded the previous story there are words missing from it. I went back and checked the original and they aren't missing from there so Im assuming something went wrong with the upload. Anyways after this chapter I might shoot out another tonight but if not definitely will tomorrow. Please review review review! Oh yeah and I wanted to apologize for the name spelling blunder of the Sheriff. I swear Ill get better lol.**

She was sitting up against the couch, her head resting against the back of it and her eyes closed. Derek sat in the floor in front of her, one arm propped up on his knee he just simply watched her. It had taken about an hour for her to sit up and the paleness to clear from her face. Derek wondered absently what was rolling through her head.

Marley's hand came up to smack herself a couple of times on the forehead.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She growled, jerking herself back up and causing Derek to lean back a little. Her sudden mood shift surprised him but he considered it normal given the conditions.

Marley had begun to feel the anger and resentment set in her soul. He really was done this time and was ready to fight back. She wasn't going to uproot her kids again and run. She looked down into her lap, studying her upturned hands. It made the anger burn hotter, seeing the bright red tiny lacerations, when was enough going to be enough?

Sighing a bit she looked up through her lashes at Derek sitting there. He was her only ally right now and she meant to utilize this. Something told her Derek knew more than what he was letting on but she chose to leave it alone. A small smile crept across her lips as a thought occurred to her.

Derek drew back a little more, watching that sinister grin etch her face. Something was going on inside that beautiful head and Derek wasn't sure what to make of it. She leaned forward on her knees then staring him straight in the face.

"You said you would help me right?"

Derek silently nodded, keeping an eye on her he got up slowly and then lowered himself beside her on the couch

"Then tell me where do I start?" She had followed him with her eyes and when he sat she turned to face him.

Derek picked up her delicate hands in his, turning them over he stared at the marks. He was angry yes but he pushed that aside and looked up at her for a moment.

"We go to his trial Mar, that's where we start let's just get you through that first."

Derek settled his gaze on her firmly, placing her hands back in her lap. His fists clenched and released as he spoke, his voice carrying a deadly edge

"Then baby girl I teach you to fight back."


	12. Chapter 12

**Well last one was really short but I honestly lost my train of thought and didn't want to drag the case out with her ex-husband. I wanted to start focusing on her and Derek's budding relationship. Anyone whos been through that shit knows the justice system takes fooorrreevverrrrrr so that gives me a little leeway on Marley having obscene amounts of free time to frolick with Derek. By the way there are blatant sexual actions in this chapter so be warned its strictly MA!**

**On with the story!**

Marley sat in a bruised heap in the back yard of Derek's cabin. Her arms resting on her bent knees she struggled for breath against the heat beating down on her raven head. Fuck this was exhausting and he wasn't giving up yet. Tightening her pony tail back up she grunted as he knocked her in the knee with his barefoot.

"Get up your not done!" He bit out the words, turning his back on her he ran his hand through his hair to keep the sweat from dripping into his face. Marley took the chance to jump into a crouching position. She swung out with her right arm catching and jerking his left knee out from under him.

Falling back on his hands he launched his bottom half towards her, twisting in mid air he wrapped his legs around her waist and knocked her backwards into the grass. Her breath left her chest with a whooshing sound as he settled his weight at his knees, pinning her arms to the ground.

He narrowed his eyes at her, leaning down to just inches from her face. He planted both hands on the side of her head and just glared at her.

"Your not fucking paying attention!"

"Neither are you asshole!" She bit out the curse. Taking her chances with it she jerked her head forward slamming her forehead into his nose. Blood started to trickle out as Derek let out a howl, grabbing for his face and falling forward. Taking advantage of his weight shift Marley brought up both legs, wrapping them around his shoulders she heaved herself forward, coming to land on his chest with her elbow shoved painfully against his jugular.

Derek's legs sat pinned beneath his body painfully. She increased the pressure at his throat until the skin around his lips started to turn white. She grinned down at him like a giddy teenager, the sweat from her chest dripping down onto his neck.

He studied her for a moment before slamming his hand against the dirt.

Marley released her hold on him, settling back onto his hips she lifted slightly to allow him to pull his legs out from their odd position. Derek coughed a bit, his bloody nose pooling its liquid around his lips.

He swiped at it staring for a second at the blood before raising his brows at her grinning face.

"That's what I meant, don't let him anticipate what your going to do. He's going to expect you to attack when his back is turned."

She sat there for a moment catching her breath as she rolled her aching shoulders. They had been at it for hours that morning and he was no easy teacher. Swatting her thigh then pushing her sideways he rolled out from underneath her, staggering to his feet he pointed to the house.

"You need a break Mar you'll get dehydrated."

She nodded still a bit breathless she climbed to her feet and wordlessly padded barefoot into the house. Making a beeline for the shower she didn't realize until she was in the shower, the hot spray beating against her sore muscles, she stupidly forgot her clothes.

Marley leaned her head against the shower wall, closing her eyes she let her mind run over the events of the last three weeks. They made it to Mark's trial, the judge gave him sixty days for the TPO violation but they had to wait for the grand jury on his assault charges pending extradition to Ohio.

The prosecutor had spoken briefly with her, stating that they had made several attempts to contact the prosecutor in Ohio for his extradition paperwork. Two days ago word came through that it would be another five weeks before the state would cover the cost to have him sent back to Ohio.

Once there he faced several felony charges. Two days after the initial trial and sentencing for his charges here in California , Derek started her painful training. He had warned her that he wouldn't be easy, stating that the more she could take pain the better off she was if she was attacked. The higher the threshold the more she could take if she became incapacitated.

When they weren't spending the entire day in the hot sun they sat in his living room after they took turns making dinner. They didn't go anywhere but just sat and talked. God they covered everything right down to their embarrassing teenage years.

Derek had managed to get her to open up about Shyla, though briefly. The man was an encyclopedia of information from hand to hand combat to engines. They had most everything in common except one thing. He liked American muscle, she preferred the exotic foreign engine set up.

Derek had also arranged for a professional cleaning crew and window repair man to come in and clean up Marley's house. It had taken nearly a week to get everything scrubbed down and cleared out but it was finally done. Two weeks into Marley finally made a second attempt. With all the evidence removed of her attack she handled far better than before.

They had decided that she would continue to stay at Derek's until Kat came home. It was the beginning of June and Kat had decided she wanted to keep the kids at Marley's sister's house for the rest of the summer. She called every night and let Marley talk to her babies and three times a week they would video chat on her laptop.

The kids desperately needed a break and Marley knew her mother would make sure they were safe and taken care of. None of Mark's family or friends knew where her sister lived and luckily for them they were fifteen minutes from the zoo and another twenty from a huge amusement park.

Marley had made contact with her boss Laci and regrettably informed her that she would not be returning back to work until Mark was extradited. Even though he was in jail Marley didn't feel safe enough yet to venture out by herself let alone spend eight to nine hours in an office by herself. She had well over enough in her savings she could have taken off the year without breaking a sweat. Advantages of well played stocks and investments. So she and Derek spent there time getting to know each other and Derek teaching her everything he could in a short span of time about fighting off an attacker.

With a start Marley jerked back from the spray, cursing Derek as she heard the toilet flush and the door slam. He was at it again, they often tried to get one over on each other when the other one wasn't aware. She couldn't beat him pound for pound when they trained so being resourceful she waited till he least expected it to play pranks or trip him down the hallway. Though lately he was catching on and paybacks were a bitch.

She reached out from behind the curtain, grappling along the wall blindly for the towel she had brought in with her. Not feeling it she poked her head out from the curtain and let out a voracious growl.

"Derek fucking Hale!" Her voice boomed off the walls and caused Derek to break into full on belly laughs as he hid behind his bedroom door, said terry cloth towel gripped tightly in his right hand. He bent forward onto his knees, still laughing. Shed never walk naked through the house to get to her room and besides he had done her the favor of locking her bedroom door from the inside.

Marley frowned and yelled at him again, only hearing silence she mentally declared war. Wiping at the water droplets clinging to her body she rang out her hair and stepped from the tub. Cracking open the bathroom door she peaked her head out looking this way and that down the hall. Cursing him again she slowly stepped from behind the door and bolted down the stairs to her room.

Hitting the door with her shoulder she turned it but found no give. That sonofabitch had locked her door! Laying her head against it she let out a nervous chuckle, trying in vain to figure out what to do. Then she remembered something her mother had said to her when she was a teen. No matter the situation a man will always come to his knees when presented with a helpless naked female.

Turning on her heel she tried to straighten the methodical grin stretching across her lips. She stomped up the stairs, making her path down the hallway well heard she stopped in front of his door. She could still hear him chuckling and that firmed her resolve to make the move she knew would shock him outright.

Derek heard her stop, lifting himself up he turned and cocked his head waiting to hear what she would do next. He jumped back some when a loud knock shook the wooden door. With a slight frown and no clue what awaited him he turned the knob and flung it open.

The towel dropped from his hand and his mouth hung open. There stood Marley Ann Brock completely naked with her hand on her hip and the other stuck out with her palm up. She had a dark brow arched and a pleasant smile plastered to her lips.

"My towel please?"

Derek stood there shell shocked to say the least. His eyes raked over her as his stomach lit on fire. Water droplets clung to ever dip and curve of her body, her hair hung in a mess down her left shoulder and barely concealed one full breast. He couldn't help but let his eyes ravage her soaking wet body.

His mouth opened and closed of its own accord as the smile on her face grew wider. Bending forward seductively she grabbed up her towel, slowly wrapping it around her body she flipped her hair over her shoulder and winked at him, turning on a heel to disappear down the hall.

He surrendered, Marley had beaten him at his own game fair and square. He numbly closed the door and his hand absently reached down to adjust himself. He jerked his gaze down in horror at his better half. Yep the shit head was at full salute and wearing only his gray pajama bottoms it was very apparent.

Not only had she bested him with her feminine attributes but she had openly humiliated him when he had stood there with an unknown full on erection. He ambled to his bathroom and stripped off his sweat soaked pants, tossing them into the corner and jumping into his bathtub. Flipping on the faucet he stood there in the ice cold stream before it gradually warmed up to a stinging spray that beat his head and shoulders with a vengeance.

His mind filed through everything he could think of to get himself under control. Leaning his head against the wall he growled out in frustration. His right hand moved below his waist causing him to emit more growls as he found no reprieve from the image of her wet body playing through his mind.

Several minutes later his left hand shot up against the tile of the tub wall, fully shifted it shatter the brittle wall covering as his body finally released itself. Opening his eyes from the images of her sprawled on his bed wet and naked he looked down. Fuck if that barely helped, he was still half mast and now he felt the need to bleach his tub.

Sighing in defeat he turned off the now cold water and stepped from the tub. Toweling himself down he moved into his room and plopped down on the side of his bed. He would never be able to look at her the same. It had become increasingly hard for him to sleep at night with the scenes of their sweaty training spells playing in his mind over and over. It was getting to the point that he enjoyed flipping her over his body just to feel her breasts move against his arms and shoulders.

Now that he had seen her in all her glory and her scent had buried itself in his brain he would never have a moments peace till he buried himself deep inside her and marked her for life.


	13. Chapter 13

**A woman's naked body always does the trick LOL. Yes even the great Derek Hale jerks off in the shower. Hes still a man and honestly people how many do you know that wouldn't do the same? Marley by now is comfortable with Derek and her playfull/seductive side is going to come out in full force. Maybe in the this chapter or the next Im going to bring the pack in and her dreams are going to come back to haunt her. This time Derek is going to be there to witness it so his previous assessment of her being different is going to be confirmed. So anyways T/MA forewarned is forearmed right?**

**Oh yeah shit I almost forgot! I got a couple of PMs from some of my readers about where I get my ideas and what not. First off I only write fanfic with OCs. I like being able to drift away from the current seasons predicaments and add my own elements. I do write original pieces primarily functioning around werewolves/shifters. For as long as I can remember I have always been fascinated with those kinds of creatures. I can remember reading my first graphic/informational novel about werewolves when I was eight lol. I think its amazing that so many different cultures have exactly the same if not slightly different accounts of shifters and some of those culture's legends date back over a thousand years AND at the time those cultures hadn't crossed paths with each other. Don't think Im odd or anything but it just makes you think sometimes how that could happen if there wasn't some truth to it. So anyways back to the story!**

By the time Marley snuggled into the patio chair on the back porch the sun was dipping below the horizon and the crickets had started their serenade. The strong scent of pine and honeysuckle wrapped around her as she took in a deep breath and smiled up at the darkening sky. She watched the first of millions of stars twinkling their lights down at the earth, but her eyelids were growing heavy with exhaustion.

Seven hours of intensive training was what had made up her day. Mentally kicking herself she made a promise to turn Derek down tomorrow and go hiking for the day. She needed a break, and before they had made their way to Beacon Hills she often enough would disappear for a couple of hours a night in the woods behind their home in Ohio. The sounds of the forest and its smells always made her feel good no matter the situation. Home might have been a better word for it.

Her eyelids drooped for the final time before she drifted off into a deep sleep. She hadn't taken her Ambien in weeks but for the physical exhaustion it had made it unnessecary thing.

A few hours had passed when Derek finally bit out a groan at waking up. His muscles screamed with the strain he'd been putting on them the last couple of weeks. He was still naked as the day he was born and sprawled out on top of his bed. He rolled his neck to the right to glance at the blaring red numbers on his clock. 9:30. Just fucking great he'd slept way longer than he anticipated.

After pulling on his jeans and t-shirt he padded barefoot into the hallway. He was met with complete silence, he thought for a second the house itself was snoring. What didn't fully register in his mind is he could smell smoke. It wafted up to him from downstairs. Yet there was no sound in the house, the detectors weren't blaring a warning and Marley wasn't yelling.

Frowning he jogged down the stairs and whipped around the corner past Marley's room and into the kitchen. The lights were off and the back sliding door was wide open. He licked his lips nervously, walking over to the stove and making sure all the knobs were in the "off" position. Still confused at were the smell was coming from he dipped outside when it slammed into him. It was like he was standing next to the flames and it sent a sudden panic ripping through his chest.

He could smell the smoke and the smell of burning plastic.

He whipped his head around violently, searching Marley out but she was nowhere to be seen. His patio reclining chair was pulled off the deck a bit and was hanging precariously on the stair case leading to the yard. He blinked his eyes quite a bit, not believing what he was seeing. The breath caught violently in his chest as he slowly walked over to it.

Small wispy tendrils of smoke were shooting up from the melted plastic. The arms of the chair was were the smoke was coming from and the plastic was frozen in drips of white down to the wood of the deck. Soot and tiny puddles of ash littered the plastic straps that made up the part you would lay on.

The panic turning to dread Derek lifted his face to the sky. Taking in gulps of air he searched it for Marley's scent. It was barely there and the smoke was starting to drown what was left of it out. Catching it towards the back of the yard Derek took off at a full run, his body bent and on all fours he followed the thickening scent through the woods.

He had to have ran a little over a mile before his acute hearing could make out the crying of a woman. He was maybe a hundred feet from his family home that had been burnt so many years ago. Rising to his feet he continued to run, the sounds of crying and the distinct sound of nails scratching the ground became his sole focus.

Who the fuck was on his property? He mentally screamed as he burst from the wood line. The house stood as a stark black reminder of his past, its haunting smell drifted barely noticeable past his senses. Marley's scent while still strong was becoming engulfed in the smell of burning material. The crying hit a fevered pitch and Derek paniced. Someone had to be in the house and it had to be on fire again.

That was the only logical conclusion. He sprinted onto the first few steps of the house before the time weathered wood gave out beneath his weight. His leg slammed down beneath it painfully, the jagged spears of wood cutting into his leg. He jerked it out roughly, cursing as the blood seeped through his jeans. Darting around the side of the house to take the back way in he skidded to a halt.

Forgetting he was shifted into his wolf form Derek stared at her for a second. She was digging ruthlessly into the area around the basement window. Her white tank top and yoga pants were covered and dirt , soot and ash. What made him jump into action was the fact that tiny whispers of smoke was rising from her shoulders and arms. He barreled into her, knocking her small form sideways his hands were scorched when he touched her body. Jerking back violently he sought a place to touch her that was safe.

Her eyes were open wide and had a glazed look about them. She had started screaming at the top of her lungs when he knocked her sideways and the sound was so painful it made him nauseous. Ignoring the sound and the pain from touching her he wrapped his arms around her neck and drug her back from her digging spot.

Her nails made deep grooves in his forearms as she grabbed at him with an inhuman strength. She made quick work of pulling his arms from around her and bodily threw him against the side of the house. Scrammbling with a shocking growl back to the basement window she kept digging, tossing broken glass and earth to the sides of her.

She suddenly stopped what she was doing and gripped her left hand to her chest. The crys had died down and she was rocking back and forth. Derek shifting back in the process dive bombed her side and knocked her to the ground. She lay frighteningly limp beneath him as he cradled her head to his chest. The smoke had stopped floating up from her arms and her body temperature had decreased ten fold from when he first laid hands on her.

Blood was seeping from her delicate nose as he sat up and pulled her into his lap. He held her up with one arm and slapped the side of her face with his other hand. Her eyes were closed now and the tears had stopped but she was still mumbling incoherently.

Derek wiped at the mud and soot covering her face. It smeared more and more so he gave up and ran his hand through her hair. The mumbling stopped as he rocked her back and forth calling out her name and shaking her violently.

Marley made no move but seemed to be in a deep sleep. Her chest rose and fell in the tell tale rhythm. Derek pulled her against him and sat back on his rear end. This was fucking with his mind, he had never seen anyone do something like this before. Yeah Lydia had ran for two days naked in the woods but it was nothing compared to this. The burned covering her arms had diminished to light red marks. He ran his hand under her top, raking his nails across the sensitive skin of her stomach.

It made her jerk in her sleep and she opened her eyes for a moment. They blinked up at him groggily but that wasn't what made the breath in Derek cease to move. When she opened her eyes they were yellow. Not the shining yellow of the betas in his pack but the irises themselves had turned a mix between bright gold and amber.

He watched in stunded silence as the irises contracted and her usual chocolate brown floated like blood through water into her eyes. They drifted closed again and her lips started moving. Almost dropping her body in the process Derek leaned forward, putting his ear to her lips.

"Found it, found it, found it…"She kept whispering it over and over again. Confused Derek jerked up as her left hand slowly released its hold around the object she had pulled from the earth. Laying her down gently he uncurled her fingers the rest of the way and frowned. It looked like a clump of wet mud in her palm.

Derek gently laid her down on the ground, her whispering had stopped and she was back in deep sleep.

He pulled the bottom of his shirt out and started breaking off the mud from around whatever it was she had dug up. A circular shape started to take form and after several minutes Derek choked back a sob in his chest.

Hanging his head he swallowed it back, but the tears seeped out anyways. His nails were digging violently into his palm, leaving bloody trails when he finally released his hold. His tears mixed with the blood and dirt in his hand as he stared down at something he though he would never see again.

Marley had found and given him something far more precious than anyone had ever given him in his life.

In Derek's palm sat his mother's moonstone wedding ring she had died in the night of the fire.


	14. Chapter 14

**I promise you guys the sex scenes are coming. Im just a firm believer in people getting to know each other before bumping uglies. Anyways reviews please! Rating MA by the way your promised love making is finally here!**

Derek silently carried her body back to the house. Once there he took her straight into the bathroom and stripped down her clothes. There was no feeling or wants this time and he made sure the water was rather warm before placing her into it. Crouching down beside the tub he lathered up her bath sponge and gently rubbed it over the parts of her body that had gotten smudged with dirt and soot.

His hands deftly maneuvered to avoid her intimate areas then he found himself working in the shampoo into her long hair. Cursing as the floating debri swam right back onto her body he jerked the stopper from the tub. Once the water had drained out enough that she wouldn't drown Derek quickly stripped down to his boxers and flipped the shower head on.

Picking up her still form he cradled her under the spray, angling her face towards his chest so as not to fill her nose with water he stood there with silent tears streaming down his face. He just stood there with her in his arms staring at her face. Images of her eyes swam through his head. She had bodily threw him against the house, hard enough to dent and bust the damaged wooden planks.

He had been training with her for weeks and not once had she ever been able to bruise him let alone pick him up two feet from the ground and throw him against something. It wasn't right and it didn't settle well with him. His own betas, members he had himself given the gift to couldn't lift him like that. Shifting her a bit he wiped at the blood that was still trickling from her nose.

She started to stir and before she could make much more of a move Derek leaned sideways and snatched a towel from the rack. Covering her as best he could he settled her back against his chest.

God she was so warm and wet. Wet? Marley's eyes opened to mere slits as the thought of water on her skin registered in her brain. Her head hurt so bad her breathing hitched and she started shaking. Her stomach started to violently twist, Derek feeling her heave ripped the shower curtain to the side and flipped her over so her head rested against the toilet seat just as she lost the contents of her stomach.

He held her limp body up as it jerked violently, forgetting to hold her sopping wet hair he gripped her tightly against him, resting her face against her bare back. Her heaves sounded so violent and were soon mixed with her gasps for breath. She felt the tingling sensation of her limbs coming awake and she weakly gripped the sides of the toilet for dear life.

When her back stopped rolling with her stomach Derek loosened his hold on her a bit. Securing the towel a bit more around her midsection Derek slowly lifted her back up and into the water. He took small handfuls and let it run over her face, clearing away the result of her getting sick and the blood that had smeared across her beautiful cheek bones.

Marley took a deep shaky breath before opening her eyes. She knew she was naked but could feel the hot compress of cotton against her breasts. Rolling her eyes downward she breathed a sigh of relief seeing she was covered. She turned her eyes upward at Derek's face, her lids growing heavy she fought to keep them open.

He simply stood there holding her and looking into her face. Her eyes bore no sign of their striking amber color and the blood had stopped dropping from her nose. She was frighteningly pale and was obvious fighting to stay awake.

"Close your eyes Mar try and relax." His voice was soft, barely above a whisper, and when she shook her head "no" and tried to lift her upper half up he bent forward with her still in his arms and shut off the water.

Stripping the soaking wet towel from her body he threw it into the base of the tub and quickly retrieved the other and laid it over the front of her. Not having much else available to him he walked with water streaming down his body into his room. Not caring about his pillows he laid her gently on the bed, tucking the towel more firmly around her he left her there for a moment to go to his dresser and pull out a new pair of boxers.

Not caring if she saw or not he stripped his wet ones off and tossed them into the corner of his room. Quickly pulling the dry ones up and shook his head violently to clear some of the water from it. Marley watched him with a hooded gaze, he reminded her of a wet dog trying to get dry and it made a very weak smile twitch at the corner of her lips.

She could feel and barely move her arms and hands but knew she didn't have the strength to sit up on her own. He had kindly replaced the towel she had on before with a dry one and it created a soothing cocoon around her middle.

He padded to the opposite side of the bed and crawled in beside her, flipping the covers from under her weak body he deftly pulled them up to rest around her collar bones.

He didn't make a move to touch her he just laid on his side with his arm under his head staring at her. She turned her head to the side to watch him, her eyes still waltzing their sleepy dance. After several minutes of watching each other she noted the way his jaw flexed but he still didn't talk. She finally gave up and closed her eyes.

His deep voice rattled her eyes open as he took the dive.

"What was that?"

"Sleepwalking." She mumbled.

Derek rolled his eyes.

"Bullshit that was far from sleep walking!" His angry voice caused her to wearily open her eyes.

She stared at him a moment before swallowing, her throat was dry and sore.

"Dreaming?"

"You fuckin figure?" He roughly grabbed her side jerking her to him.

"You were smoking Marley! Fucking smoking and you threw me an easy ten feet into a fucking house!"

She instinctively jerked, her hand weakly pounding at his steel band of an arm.

He rolled on top of her and pinned her down with his massive weight. Settling himself squarely between her legs keeping her pinned. His face was inches from hers but the tears streaming down her face did nothing to appease the anger raging inside of him.

His hand shot up and roughly grabbed her jaw.

"Open your fucking mouth and tell me what's going on Marley. Why or how in the hell did you make it to my parent's house? That's over a mile away!" Derek ground his teeth as he felt her lower body push against him.

"P..P..Derek I'm sorry Please I didn't know." Her voice shook with emotion as she stared up at him.

"Your lying, your hearts beating like a jackhammer now tell me the truth!" He yelled into her face , inwardly cringing when the tears fell harder and she bit her bottom lip.

"What do you remember Marley?" He toned his voice down a bit, releasing his grip on her jaw.

"I…I don't know how I got there I swear I don't. I just remembered were to look for it, hell I don't even remember what is was! I swear to god this hasn't happened in ten years Derek please believe me!" She sobbed it out, her hands grasping the sides of his face as if to implore him to believe her.

Derek felt his anger and resolving slipping away at an alarming rate. He stared down at the hysterical woman below him and everything finally broke in him. He buried his face in her neck as he felt her arms wrap around his shoulders.

She continued to cry, hiccupping now and then she kept telling him over and over she was sorry and she didn't know what was happening.

Derek biting back his urge to comfort her spoke into her skin.

"Does this have anything to do with your dreams of that fire? Mar you melted the patio chair and your skin was literally smoking. I couldn't touch you and your eyes….what the fuck your eyes just…." Derek choked up a little, gripping the pillow at the side of her face he dug his nails into it.

Her hand drifted up to stroke the back of his head while she spoke.

"It started a little while after we moved here. The dream was mostly the same all the time, I could hear kids and people screaming and I could see their hands grabbing for help out of a basement window." Marley started crying harder.

"I heard them screaming. Do you know what its like to hear a child scream like that in pain? I could never help I just watched the skin drip from their hands! But there was always these times were all I could see were these really muscled arms pulling against metal cuffs. They always bled but I could feel the guilt and the fear of whoever it was. I drew the house that was burning out for Mom a few days after the first dream. The day of the ER I had it again only when I woke up I was covered in soot and my wrist was torn open through the artery and into the bone." She stopped for a minute hell bent on getting what she could remember out.

"I've had it a few times after that and eventually I could hear a woman screaming above all the others. She kept saying "the babies the babies" and then she would stop yelling and would just whisper "give him, find it and give it to him" The ring she had on her finger, after the skin melted, fell off her finger and below the window."

Her weakened state and crying finally took its toll on her and she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore.

"I swear to god Derek that's all I know."

Derek shifted against her, lifting his head after wiping at the few tears that had snuck from his eyes.

"Mar I'm so sorry I paniced I couldn't find you and when I saw you like that I flipped out."

He cleared his throat before brushing back the hair from her face and resting his forehead to hers.

"Mar the house you drew , Kat showed me, it was my parent's house. Mar I haven't been back there in years and you walked in your sleep and found it. You were digging in the dirt below our basement window when I found you."

He started softly kissing the sides of her face, his hands burying themselves in her wet hair.

"My family died in that fire babe. There were kids home, the youngest was three. It was set on fire. I think the woman you were hearing was my mother." Derek's voice became rough with emotion.

"What you dug up in the dirt was her wedding ring. She had it on the night she died…" Derek trailed off, his voice becoming choked with the fresh grief she invoked in him.

Marley squinted back her tears and her heart bled for this man. His pain was so sharp it stung her. The man that had came to her rescue, that had been there unselfishly through all her drama, and the one that was fighting to give her strength was breaking down on top of her. She wanted to give him something back for all he had done, for all the comfort he had given her.

Marley gripped the sides of his face with her shaking hands, bringing their noses to touch she whispered up at him.

"I'm so sorry."

Derek opened his eyes and stared down at her. She wasn't lying, the pain from her radiated to him in waves and he knew what she said was true. She might as well have been there that night and burnt in the fire herself. No one had ever been able to feel what he felt at their deaths and it moved him to an extreme.

Digging his fingers into her scalp he angled his lips forward softly brushing them against hers. He lightly brushed each side of her mouth with his, stopping when she didn't resist, he drew her bottom lip slightly between his own. Marley's breath seemed to stop in her chest but her arms wound around his neck, her hands coming to bury themselves in the thick of his dark hair.

She groaned softly, her lips moving against his slowly before she gently nibbled on his lower lip. Derek increased the pressure of their mouths his tongue slipping out to lightly brush along her bottom lip. He could feel his hands shifting in her hair and growled low in his throat as he struggled for his control to not slip.

The smell of her was dragging him down into a molten river. It shot through him like wildfire and his body involuntarily thrust against hers. Throwing her damn good sense out the window Marley moved her legs up around his hips and locked them there. She sighed into his partially opened mouth as she felt his weight settle against her abdomen and lower.

His warmth and weight drugged her and as his tongue slipped further into her parted mouth she arched her body against him, roughly pulling his head harder against her. Their kiss exploded all at once, white hot desire rushing between them Derek's hands moved down to firmly grasp her soft thighs. Her pushed himself against her again, grinding his hips against her as he ravaged her mouth.

The next time she moaned into his mouth at the friction they were creating between them Derek's control snapped. He felt his eyes shift but didn't move to stop them as he reached a hand between their compressed bodies and ripped away her towel. Marley barely had any time to think when she felt his bare chest press against her breasts.

The movement of him grinding his hips against her set her intimate parts on fire. She whimpered as his right hand moved to press her rib cage down. His thumb made lazy circles on the skin lower on her breast. She had to break away for air and when she did she arched her neck back as she felt his teeth graze the skin below her ear. He drew in the sensitive skin there and licked it hungrily. His right hand drifted up and cupped the fullness of her breast. His fingertips slid lightly against her nipple and became a little rougher when he felt the peak harden in response.

Closing her eyes as he made a wet trail down her throat and onto her shoulder she suddenly felt cold. His weight had lifted from her body and his mouth was gone from her skin. Groaning in protest it was quickly cut short when she felt him lower himself against her body again.

Arching her hips against him there was nothing there but the solid expanse of naked flesh. She felt every last inch of him as he slid against her, grinding himself into the sensitive part between her legs. Her moan became a cry when he suddenly took her nipple into his mouth, the warmth of his mouth drove her wild and she violently thrust against him

He took the sensitive peak between his teeth and flicked his tongue across it. Her back arched, bringing her fully into his mouth as he sucked greedily like a man dying. His left hand held her hip painfully still as he moved against her, his right snaking its way down to roughly scratch the skin of her inner thigh.

"Derek!" Marley moaned his name, burying her face in his shoulder she bit down hard on the point just above his collar bone. Her tongue flashed out to lick the bite as she repeated it again, tasting a bit of blood when she felt his finger brush just inside her folds.

Spreading her legs farther she arched against his hand, taking her cue he ground his thumb against her nub as he gently slid a finger inside of her. Marley's cry echoed in his ears as she bucked against his hand. He quickened his stokes of the inside of her body, slipping in one more finger to add to the pressure building between her legs.

The scent of her slammed into him as he felt her walls contract around his digits. Her movements became jerky at best as he withdrew his hand, gripping her hips he held himself barely above her. His mouth had made a path back to hers as he crushed her lips with his. He bit the inside of her lip as she cried out while the waves of her orgasm rushed through her. Her hands slipped down to grasp his backside when she felt the head of him push against her.

He broke the kiss, barely moving enough he swiped his tongue over her lips and growled into her open mouth.

"Wrap your arms around me." He bit out the command before she locked tight around his neck with her arms and around his waist with her legs. Marley's breathing became erratic as he lowered his mouth to hers. He was far more gentle this time but she bit him hard causing him to roar before he shoved the full length of himself inside of her.

Marley's hand tore into his hair and jerked his face back from hers as her back arched and he started a slow, hard rocking against her. She could feel every last inch of him inside her, almost into her belly she panted as she buried her head back into his shoulder.

She called his name in a whisper but he could hear it as clearly as if she had screamed it out loud. Increasing his pace he slammed into her, rocking his hips against hers his right hand came from her hip to painfully grip her thigh. His other did the same as he picked her lower half up from the bed and drove himself into her. Over and over he held her that way, driving himself in to the hilt then making a circular motion.

Marley's nails dug trenches down his muscular back, stopping at his ass she gripped him, increasing the strength in which he pounded against her. Derek's growls turned to heavy moans as he felt his body tense up, signaling he was close to release. Groaning his name again Marley met his thrusts with her own, she sunk her teeth into his shoulder again mumbling one word that sent Derek completely into oblivion.

"Harder."

Releasing his hold on her thighs he wrapped one arm around her waist and his other hand shot out to grip the headboard. He touched noses with her, staring down into her eyes while he slowed his movements. She opened her eyes at his stillness and stared up at him. Derek's wolf had been reduced to a whimpering pup when he watched her irises swirl gold. He stared at her mesmerized as her scent changed around him. It was still the flowery scent she had before but now something different was laced heavily throughout it. The smell of pine and musk slammed into his nose momentarily knocking him for a loop.

Her nails digging painfully into his sides brought him out of his trance as he continued to look down at her.

He brushed his lips softly against hers whispering into them.

"Are you sure?"

She kept her gaze trained on his face while she arched violently against him. This drew him completely into her soft body and Derek's wolf finally won out. He dug his face into her shoulder as control of his own strength disappeared. Gripping her around the waist painfully Derek lifted her up a bit before slamming into her so hard her head hit the headboard.

The pain of her hips popping didn't even register as a scream tore from her throat. He followed his first thrust with another and then another equally as hard as the last. Tears of pleasure streaked from her golden eyes as wave after wave of pleasure shot through her body. Using the headboard for something to pull on he increased his strength against her, the wood ominously cracking and splintering around her head.

Marley's pleasure came to a mind shattering peak as she felt Derek bite down on the base of her neck. Her mind barely registered the slight pain as he slid his canines into her soft flesh. Her blood drove him into a frenzy as he licked it away and growled savagely into her ear.

"Mine."

While she rode the blissful waves of her orgasm Derek felt his body begin to release into her. With each peaking crest he slowed his movements and decreased the force in which he was riding her. They both came together, slowing down with Derek cradling her against his chest. Her tears fell silently, they weren't ones of pain or loss but of overwhelming peace. Derek finally stopped moving against him as his body released the last of his seed into her. Breathing heavily he lifted from her bruised neck and littered gentle kisses along her jawline and lips. Her hands slowly stroked the muscles in his back and her legs slowly released their death grip on his hips.

Weak, sated and spent Derek moved to the side slightly. Pulling her small body to lay across him he buried a hand in her hair and the other into the skin of her rear end. Marley let the darkness of exhaustion over take her as he slide out of her body. He held her cradled strongly against his chest, she fell asleep listening to the beat of his heart.

"Yours" she whispered before she finally fell asleep.


	15. quick note

**Hey guys wanted to drop a quick note and let you know that I'm going to try to post several new chapters tomorrow afternoon. Been crazy around here with kids and school so haven't really been able to sit down and concentrate. Anyways till then thank you all so much for following/favoriting my story and all the helpful PMs.**


End file.
